Meses de Magia
by harpohe1989
Summary: - Emma en Boston y Regina en Storybook... esa relacion no va a funcionar asi - le señalo Rubie a Zelena - asi que tu y yo, vamos a ayudarlas para que esten juntas como familia
1. Prologo

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Se supone que iba a tomarme un tiempito antes de seguir escribiendo, pero se empezaron a acumular las ideas en mi cabeza…**_

 _ **Este fics no tendrá muchos capítulos, así como la mayoría de mis fics será escrito en primera persona y los capítulos serán un poco más livianos que mis ultimas historias.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten**_

 **Prologo**

-No, no, no

Negué con la cabeza de forma violenta, lleve mis manos hasta mi cabello, tire ligeramente de él. Sobre mis piernas reposaba el resultado de sangre que me había realizado hora atrás en la clínica de Boston

-Y… ¿qué es lo que dice Emma?

Voltee a ver a Rubie que había se había mantenido en silencio los últimos minutos, estiraba el cuello sobre mi hombro para echar un vistazo sobre los resultados

-Es positivo - susurre volviendo a leer aquella hoja desgraciada - tengo un mes de embarazo

-¿Y... eso es bueno? - dijo dudosa – Killian no sería tan mal padre, es decir...

-No es de Killian

-Oh... ¿estas segura?

-Muy segura Rubie

\- ¿August? - pregunto en referencia a la cita que había tenido hace un par de días con el

-Regina

-No te preocupes Emma, estoy segura que Regina te apoyará, quizás haga algún comentario irónico ante tu falta de conocimiento en métodos anticonceptivos, pero estará contigo como amiga... quien sabe y terminemos luchando por ser la madrina del pequeño cisne - aseguró con entusiasmo

-El bebé es de Regina

S&Q S&Q S&Q

-El arriendo entonces queda cancelado por un año, sin derecho a modificaciones

Hice un movimiento con la mano dándole a entender que entendía lo que decía, mientras seguía revisando el departamento que habitaría al menos por un año

-Al menos se ve limpio - señaló Rubie - el tipo ya se fue, dejó la llave sobre la mesa

Asentí distraída mientras revisaba el lugar, dos cuartos y un baño, no necesitaba más por el momento

\- ¿Vamos a hablar con respecto del elefante mágico de la habitación?

Cubrí mi cara desesperada ante todo esto, llevábamos dos días en Boston y ella en su papel de amiga, me había acompañado en lo que conseguía un lugar, me distrajo con su habitual humor y no hizo mención sobre la madre/padre de mi embarazo

-Entonces... ¿fue un hechizo o Regina trae artillería extra? - movió las cejas pícara ante la pregunta- porque, si es así, jamás lo noté en sus ajustados pantalones

-No me hables de esos pantalones...

Lanzó una risa al ver mi sonrojo y siguió molestando

-No parecías sorprendida de estar embarazada, más bien parecías estar entre la negación y aceptación

-Fue una noche estúpida - le explique - yo... fui con la intención de hablar con ella sobre ciertas cosas con ella, y...

-¿Ibas a hablarle sobre tus sentimientos querrás decir? - interrumpió levantando la ceja - si tú eres lenta con ese tema, te diré que Regina no se queda atrás

-No le dije nada, me abrió la puerta cubierta con una batita chiquita - dije mostrando con mis dedos el tamaño - y mi entrepierna hablo antes que mi boca y la bese

-Woooo, bravo Emma

-Fue una noche salvaje Rubie... Y obviamente la arruine abriendo la boca

-¿Dijiste otro nombre?

Le di una mirada de odio ante el comentario

-No, sólo le dije que me gustaba

-Ouch…

-Así es, me envió con lo puesto a la calle señalando que había sido un error y que mejor lo olvidará

-Lo siento Emma

Levante los hombros resignada

-No puedo volver a Storybook – confesé nerviosa

-¡Que!

-No puedo Rubie, porque si lo hago ocurrirán dos cosas. O Regina saca cuentas y se da cuenta que el bebé es de ella o cree que es de otra persona y pensará que la engañe con lo que dije y que sólo jugaba con ella

-¿Y pretendes quedar aquí, escondida como las ratas?

-Rubieeee... – le roge como niña pequeña juntando las palmas

La vi hacer un gesto molesta ante mi súplica

-Te cubriré la espalda, con Henry y tu familia - ofreció tomando mis manos - pero debes de hacerle frente a la situación Emma

-Lo haré - prometí abrazándola - cuando esté lista, lo hare

 **POV Rubie  
**  
Emma Swan está embarazada

Sonreí golpeando el volante de mi coche al entrar a Storybook, ese sí que era chisme.

Me golpee mentalmente enseguida ante ese pensamiento, Emma era mi amiga y debía de mantener mi palabra de cuidar su secreto

Aunque era tan bueno... ¡No! Yo era mejor que eso, mantendría la boca cerrada y algo inventaría a blanca... aunque nunca dijo que no podía decirle nada a Regina

-Interesante - murmure golpeando mi mentón con un dedo pensando - pero Regina no se comportó bien con mi amiga...

Pase por frente la mansión de la alcaldesa y sonriendo me prometí a mí misma que **yo** , Rubie Wolf haría de esa pareja la más feliz de este pueblo, aunque eso significará matar a Nieves de un infarto.

 _ **Espero que les gustara este pequeño prólogo, no duden de dejarme sus apreciaciones, comentarios, tomatazos**_

 _ **Cariño… gracias por aguantar cada vez que me pierdo escribiendo y acompañarme cada vez te hablo de mis ideas…**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	2. Primer Mes

_**Hola! Me alegra saber que el capítulo anterior les gusto, muchas gracias por todos los mensajes… y si Mills, fuiste la primera! ( envíame por interno que te gustaría ver y se veremos la posibilidad de cumplirlo)**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten este capítulo, es más largo que el primero… si alguien no ha visto o leído la saga crepúsculo, siento el pequeño spoiler**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **1 Mes**

 **POV Emma**

No habían pasado un par de días desde que Rubie se había marchado y las náuseas me habían atacado a cada momento del día. El idiota que dijo que las náuseas solo eran matutinas, claramente era un hombre, pensé una vez más antes de volver a devolver mi cena.

Mi olfato se había vuelto bastante sensible desde que había descubierto mi embarazo y cada olor de mi comida favorita me revolvía el estómago. Intenté diferentes platos hasta que descubrí que las verduras podía soportarlas.

Apoye mi cabeza en la taza de baño pensando aquel día con una sonrisa… o tenía un conejo dentro de mi estómago o el hijo de Regina quería seguir la misma dieta de su madre.

Jamás dudé que él bebe que traía en mi vientre no fuera de Regina, no solo por el hecho que el tiempo que tenia de gestación coincidía con la única vez que estuve con ella, sino que además este bebe estaba dispuesto a dejar claro sus genes en mí, partiendo por mi dieta

Baje mi cabeza y levante mi camiseta dejando a la vista mi vientre aun plano

-Tienes que entender pequeño osito, que yo también soy tu madre – le susurre suavemente – no puedo vivir de hojitas al igual que tu madre, necesito una hamburguesa grasosa para poder mantener este cuerpo

Moví mi cuello cansado y traté de ponerme de pie con cuidado. La falta de comida estaba empezando a pasarme la cuenta más rápido de lo esperado.

Use las paredes para estabilizarme hasta llegar al sillón de mi pequeño departamento, la mesa de centro se había vuelto mi centro de estudios desde la partida de Rubie. Lo había apodado " _embarazos mágicos, que esperar cuando no sabes cómo paso_ " en honor a Henry. EL chico disfrutaba siempre bautizar nuestras misiones

Hasta el momento no había podido avanzar mucho, lamentablemente los libros mágicos estaban en Storybook y la biblioteca de la ciudad no tenia la categotria de embarazaos mágicos aun habilitado.

Google tampoco había sido de mucha ayuda… me topé con un montón de cosas, desde hechizos vudú, hasta historias escritas por un montón de fanáticas de una serie de TV… debo de admitir que no había mucha información útil que me diera una explicación de como había ocurrido o que esperar, pero había algunas bastantes Hot, en especial las de SwanQueen… me gustaba el nombre, me era familiar, pero aún no lograba saber de qué.

Hasta el momento, el consenso general de todo lo que había leído, indicaba que el embarazo había sido posible porque ambas éramos seres mágicos, y según las historias y antiguas leyendas todo indicaba que había sentimientos involucrados de alguna manera.

Me tire hacia atrás en el sillón pasando mis dedos por mi nariz cansada… yo tenía sentimientos por Regina, muchísimos sentimientos, físicos y emocionales. El problema no era lo que yo sentía, me había ganado bastantes noches de insomnio, hasta que lo había aceptado. El jodido problema era saber si ella sentía siquiera algo chiquito por mi

-Y obviamente a 1000 kilómetros jamás podrás averiguarlo Swan – me regañe en voz alta – tampoco es como si pudiera llamarla y decirle "Regina, una rápida pregunta, ¿Te arrepientes de haberme corrido de tu casa aquella mañana?"

\- ¿Qué opinas pequeño minion? – le pregunte - ¿Asumimos al menos que te formaste porque tu mami y yo somos seres mágicos?

No obtuve respuesta de mi bebe, sin embargo, sí hizo sentir su apetito con un fuerte gruñido

-Tienes razón bebe… no podemos pensar con el estómago vacío – solté un suspiro antes de ponerme de pie y tomar con temor la carta que descansaba en mi escritorio desde el comienzo de mi embarazo

\- ¿Buenas noches? – salude dudosa

Una chica entusiasta me contesto desde el otro lado

\- ¿Llamo al restaurante vegetariano "todo al natural"? – rogué mentalmente haberme equivocado y que el numero correspondiera a sushi

El dolor en mi pecho aumento cuando la respuesta fue positiva

\- ¿Qué es lo que trae la ensalada "tentación"? – el pequeño minion me odiaba al notar el subidón de mi vientre al oír las características de la ensalada – Tráigame dos de eso y si tiene algún postre de manzanas roja se lo agradecería profundamente

Fingí felicidad cuando me dieron el tiempo estimado a esperar y volví a tomar asiento en el sillón a ver una película para acortar la espera

-Tienes que entender que no podemos vivir de comida verde – le regañe encendiendo la Tv – tendremos que buscar un equilibrio en donde la grasa y las verduras puedan vivir en paz.

Coloqué el DVD que había traído de la tienda en la tarde y le di Play

-Ahora, tu y yo vamos a ver crepúsculo – le explique suavemente a mi barriga – según el internet esta película tiene referencia a embarazos extraños

Me acomode a ver qué tal…

 **POV Rubie**

 **-** Tienes que calmarte Emma – Susurre al teléfono cansada – No Emma, eso no va a pasar

Agudice el oído al sentir pasos cerca de donde estaba. Llevaba cerca de 15 minutos tratando de calmar a la loca de mi amiga

\- ¡Por qué Regina no es un vampiro y tú no eres Bella Swan! – Le grite – ¡Es solo una jodida coincidencia de nombre!

Rodé los ojos ante los argumentos de su embarazo basado en una película para adolescentes

-Mi Ahijado no va a salir por tu vientre y yo no voy a cortar ningún cordón con mis colmillos – le regañe enojada – porque no tengo colmillos, soy una mujer lobo, no un feo vampiro

Me frote la frente buscando la paciencia para no cortar la llamada

-Si Emma, Ashley Greene es sexy – le di la razón – ya sabemos que te gustan más bajita que tú y morenas

Corte la llamada del teléfono y lo escondí tras mi espalda en cuanto sentí un par de pasos acercarse con cautela, voltee a ver y descubrí a Zelena caminar hacia mi dándome una mirada sospechosa

-Buenas tardes Rubie

-Buenas tardes Zelena – le salude nerviosa

-Es una hermosa tarde…

-Así es

El silencio incomodo duro un par de minutos hasta que Zelena dio un paso hacia mi

-Necesito que llames a tu amiguita Swan y le digas que traiga su culo a Storybook

-No puedo – le explique – Esta en un trabajo en Boston

-No me importa – acerco su cara hasta casi rozar la mía – Regina está agotando mi paciencia con sus frases de "se siente la paz sin Swan dando vueltas" o "al menos mis ojos ya no sangran al ver esa horrible chaqueta todos los días"

\- ¿Qué?

-Y no olvidemos la mejor frase – siguió ignorando mi cara de no entender nada – "espero que Swan no regrese nunca"

-Suena a algo que Regina diría – le di la razón alejándome de ella un poquito, no negaba que esa mujer me intimidaba – es decir, nunca se llevaron muy bien y ella solo está expresando su alegría de que…

-Detente pelirroja – me tapo la boca con su mano enguantada – tu y yo sabemos que eso son solo patrañas que dice para no admitir que la extraña

Levante la ceja de forma sospechosa ante sus palabras

\- ¿Qué sabes?

-No lo sé… ¿Qué sabes tú? – se cruzó de brazos dándome una mirada sospechosa – puede que sepa algo que quizás tú no sabes y yo no debería de saber y con esto no estoy diciendo que sepa algo

\- ¡Emma y Regina tuvieron sexo! – grite antes de taparme la boca asustada ante mi falta de filtro

\- ¡También lo sabes! – me apunto sorprendida y luego suspiro – gracias a Dios que lo sabes, no podía cargar más con este secreto

-Regina fue una completa perra con Emma – le solté molesta, al fin podía descargar mi molestia

-claro que lo fue – me dio la razón tomando asiento en una banca cercana – tras la fachada de dura que lleva estos días, sé que en el fondo la extraña

\- ¿Crees que se arrepiente? – le pregunte curiosa tomando asiento a su lado

-Claro que lo hace. Mi hermana es una piedra en cuanto a la aceptación de sus sentimientos por la rubia.

\- ¿Pero… no te ha dicho que esta arrepentida? – volví a preguntar, necesitaba saber si Regina tenía algún sentimiento por Emma antes de meter mi cola peluda en todo este problema - ¿O que sienta algo por ella?

-No lo ha verbalizado… pero soy su hermana – respondió con tono seguro – además cada tres frases que dice, sale el nombre de Emma o esa rubia estúpida

Sobe mis manos nerviosas ante el plan que se formaba en mi cabeza

-Zelena… hay algo que debes de saber

 _ **Y se une Zelena a esta historia! La verdad es que me gusta bastante este personaje, no hay muchos fics donde se muestre más que la hermana desagradable de Regina… y la idea de Rubie y Zelena desquiciando a Regina me llama…**_

 _ **Cariño… gracias por todo, por estar ahí, por ser mi compañera y mi hombro en cual apoyarme.**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	3. Segundo Mes

_**Hola! Aquí subiendo este capitulo. Espero que les guste y agradezco a todos quienes me han dejado un mensaje, me hacen muy feliz!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **2 Meses**

 **EMMA POV**

Odiaba levantarme, lo odiaba desde que tenía memoria… me revolví ligeramente de entre las sabanas y me senté en el borde de la cama con cuidado. Di respiraciones profundas buscando detener el malestar en mi estómago. Las náuseas habían disminuido pero los mareos se habían vuelto más frecuentes.

Logre ponerme de pie y caminar hacia el baño de mi habitación, a pesar de estar cerca de cumplir los dos meses de embarazo, no había podido acostumbrarme aun a todo lo que significaba. A pesar de la similitud en cuanto al ocultar mi embarazo, este no se parecía en lo absoluto al que tuve con Henry… quizás porque era más joven o tenía otras preocupación pero este, me estaba afectado físicamente aún más.

Di un vistazo a mi cuerpo desnudo antes de entrar a bañarme, había adelgazado a causa de las náuseas y la dieta a base de hojitas que llevaba. Mis ojeras estaban más pronunciaba debido a las noches de desvelos que he tenido preguntándome que iba a hacer con respecto a Regina. Lo peor de todo, es que cuando lograba dejar de pensar en ella por tan solo unos minutos, mi familia me atormentaba, con posibles escenarios de lo que iba a pasar cuando supieran que estaba embarazada.

Deje salir un suspiro apoyándome en el lavamanos con cansancio, las llamadas de Henry y mis padres se habían vuelto diarias y mis respuestas se resumían en uno que otro mensaje de texto señalando que estaba bien.

-¡Maldición! – Gruñí golpeando el mueble molesta, realmente no había pensado mucho cuando decidí correr de Storybook – Toda esta locura te va a morder en el trasero Swan

Me di una rápida ducha y ya más tranquila salí a buscar el desayuno para tomarlo en un parque cercano

Luego de haber probado mil combinaciones diferentes de desayuno había podido dar con el que mi hijo aceptaba. Obviamente la genética de Regina se había hecho presente y mi desayuno constaba de leche de soya sin azúcar y una ensalada de frutas

Me acomode en una banca cerca del rio de aquel parque y luego de dar un par de bocados abrí mi bolso para sacar el libro que había comprado el día de ayer

Su portada era de color negro y sus letras doradas, la forma de ella le daba un aire gótico. No había sido fácil dar con él, luego del trauma con la película crepúsculo y a pesar de que Rubie me dijo que era una loca por pensar que mi hijo me mataría, no pude quitar de mi cabeza la idea que podía estar gestándose algo más que un bebe normal.

-Veamos que dice – susurre saltándome la introducción y pasando las páginas con rapidez – aburrido, aburrido, asco, no tiene sentido… esto suena interesante

 _Creando seres con Magia_

 _Siempre ha existido el mito de aquellas brujas que buscaban la manera de prolongar su vida de diferentes maneras, sin embargo algunas al ver que esto se había vuelto cada vez más difícil de logra, comenzaron a buscar la manera de crear un ser que pudiera hacer perdurar su esencia de magia y sabiduría a través del tiempo_

Detuve mi lectura para analizar el primer párrafo

-No sabría que decir minion… - le hable a mi vientre acariciándolo – la edad de tu madre es un misterio.

Y aunque me pagaran un millón de dólares me atrevería a hacer aquella pregunta

-Aunque si algún día la conoces te invito a preguntarle – sonreí ante la idea – aunque debes de avisarme antes, y así poder sacarle una fotografía de su cara

 _El mito narra que existió una bruja capaz de lograrlo, una mujer sabía en cuestiones de magia pero inexperta en el manejo de sus emociones. Pese a lo prohibido de los relatos, la información que se maneja de esta bruja en particular, fue que en una noche de luna llena sedujo a una princesa y…_

-¡Imposible! – Grite antes de cerrar el libro de golpe y lanzarlo al bolso – esto tienen que ser una jodida broma

Me coloque de pie, dando un grito al aire sin importarme quien pudiera verme como una loca. Solté un bufido molesta ante la idiotez que había leído, el hecho de que Regina fuera una bruja poderosa y ligeramente emocionalmente inestable, esta una jodida coincidencia

-¿Está usted bien?

Gire al ver una señora mayor algo asustada preguntando

-Estoy bien… solo embarazada – me justifique rápidamente – fue un momento de locura

-No te preocupes querida… la locura vendrá después del nacimiento de tu bebe – me consoló antes de voltearse para irse

Inhale un par de veces antes de volver a tomar asiento y terminar de leer esa hoja, de seguro debe de haber algo que tire a tierra el parecido entre el mito y mi historia con Regina

… _tras una noche juntas envueltas en la pasión la mañana llego al cuarto de aquella bruja. Arrepentida y asustada de lo ocurrido ella devolvió a la princesa a su castillo_

 _Meses después llegaron a la puerta de la bruja un grupo de soldados. Ella pensando que venían a buscarla por haber robado la virginidad de la princesa se entregó sin hacer más preguntas…_

\- ¡SI! – Grite de alegría – claramente virgen no era la noche que estuve con Regina, así que este libro son puras patrañas

Lance el libro a mi bolso y tome el segundo libro que había traído conmigo

-Ahora vamos a terminar de leer _Luna nueva_ – lo abrí – quizás salga algo interesante para poder molestar a Rubie.

No lograba concentrarme en la lectura, mi mente se iba una y otra vez a la historia de la bruja y la princesa

Gruñí molesta antes de volver a tomar el libro y terminar de leer

… _La bruja fue llevada al salón del trono, donde los monarcas esperaban por ella ansiosos. Sin embargo a pesar de lo que creía la bruja, estos reconocieron saber de la existencia de la magia en ella y le pedían que los ayudara con su hija. La bruja aun sin entender que sucedía realmente asintió al requerimiento y los siguió hasta la torre más alta del castillo fuertemente custodiada por la guardia real. Durante el camino los reyes les explicaron que su hija estaba embarazada y que a pesar del bochorno de esto, no habían podido dejar sola a su hija._

 _La bruja sin poder ocultar su curiosidad pregunto por el progenitor del bebe, a lo que los reyes negaron saber quién era ya que su hija no había querido indicar quien había mancillado su honra de princesa_

 _Poco se sabe lo que ocurrió dentro de aquel cuarto… solo aquellos rumores que decían que él bebe estaba maldito, que estaba consumiendo la vida de aquella princesa y que a pesar de los esfuerzos de la medicina común y de la bruja no habían podido reversar este hecho_

-¿¡Y el resto!? – grite desesperada al ver que la historia se detenía ahí

Di la vuelta al libro buscando más detalles de aquella historia y furiosa descubrí que no había nada más

Escondí mi cara entre mis manos buscando respuestas a todo esto. Sentía que necesitaba a alguien a mi lado, quizás si Regina estuviera a mi lado me diría que dejara de ser una idiota y dejara de pensar que mi hijo era el anticristo

-Ya no eres una niña Swan – me regañe con fuerza en voz alta – debo de empezar a hacer las cosas bien.

Tome el libro y lo arroje al tacho de basura más cercana. Acomode mis cosas y camine a casa

Era hora de empezar a buscar mi primera cita médica

 **RUBIE POV**

-¿Qué haces?

Solté un gritito asustada ante la interrupción de Zelena

-Maldición mujer, me asustaste

-¿Qué escribes? – Pregunto tomando el papel que había dejado sobre la mesa de la cafetería - te veías concentrada

-Regrésamelo – le pedí tratando de alcanzarlo en vano

-Todas estas opciones son estúpidas – indico devolviendo la lista – lo único que lograrías es que mi hermanita te mate

-Tenemos que ser sutiles con Regina – le explique – créeme, la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo

La vi levantar la ceja incrédula

-Prometiste ayudarme Zelena – le recordé – dijimos que haríamos algo para que Regina y Emma pudieran criar al bebe juntas

-Tienes razón cachorra – tomo asiento frente a mí - dime tus ideas y te diré si son factibles

Hice una mueca ante el apodo y me acomode con mi lista frente a ella para proceder a leer mi lista en voz alta

\- Uno, preguntarle si extraña a Emma – enumere – estoy segura que si le hacemos ver que extraña a Emma nos pregunte por ella y

-Regina lo negara y te matara

Me removí ante su interrupción y negativa, tache esa idea

-Dos, preguntarle si sabe algo sobre embarazos mágicos – seguí sin perder el entusiasmo – quizás sabe algo y se dé cuenta…

-Te preguntara si estás loca y te matara

-Tres, mentir y decir que Emma tiene problemas

\- Dirá que no le interesa y te matara

Arrugue furiosa el papel que traía

-Debo suponer que el resto de mis ideas, terminan con alguna negativa de Regina

-Y con ella matándote, no lo olvides Rubie

Me cruce de brazos molesta al ver mis ideas aplastada, realmente me había esforzado en ellas

-Rubie… no es que no aprecie tus esfuerzos, pero Regina cada día que pasa está más molesta con Swan por haberla "abandonado"

-Fue ella quien saco de su cama a Emma…

-Sé que mi hermana es la mala en esta historia – detuvo mi defensa tomando mi mano – pero debemos definir si le diremos la verdad a Regina directamente o esperaremos que nos admita que esta enamorada de Emma

-Probablemente mí ahijado este en la universidad cuando Regina admita que siente algo por mi amiga

Zelena hizo un movimiento de hombros dándome la razón

-Emma me pidió que no le dijera nada Zelena, y no quiero traicionarla

-No te preocupes cachorra, yo te voy a ayudar

Fruncí el ceño al no entender que quería decir y algo asustada al ver el brillo de locura en sus ojos

-Zelena…

Gire la vista a la puerta de la cafetería al escuchar la campanilla

-Al mal paso mejor darle prisa

-¿Qué? ¡No! – Trate de detenerla al verla caminar hacia Regina - ¿Qué haces?

Debía de admitir que la pelirroja tenia fuerza porque a pesar de tirar de ella y que siguiera caminando hacia Regina había producido suficiente alboroto para llamar su atención

-¿Es que acaso perdieron la cabeza? – Se levantó a enfrentarnos molesta – ¿o acaso les llego la pubertad de golpe y desean comportarse como un par de bebes?

-Curioso que hables de perder y bebes – contesto Zelena ignorando mi rostro de pánico y mis muecas para que mantuviera la boca cerrada – tenemos que hablar hermanita

-¿Tenemos?

-Así es, tenemos que hablar las tres sobre cierta rubia

Di un paso hacia atrás asustada al ver la mirada que nos lanzó. Nos iba a matar, definitivamente

-Lo que tengan que decir sobre Swan, no me interesa – gruño antes de tomar sus cosas y marcharse de la cafetería

-¡¿En serio Zelena?! – Le regañe ante la oportunidad perdida – Quedamos en hablar las cosas, planearlas, ir lentos con Regina, paso a paso y tu… ¿Zelena?

Mire a mí alrededor al notar que la pelirroja ya no estaba

¡Mierda!

Corrí hacia la calle buscándola desesperada y asustada… conociéndola era capaz de soltarle la noticia sin ningún cuidado, grítale a la cara que…

-¡Emma está embarazada!

Y ahí en pleno callejón de Storybook Zelena retenía contra la pared a Regina enfrentándola y gritándole que iba a ser madre. Y por la cara que tenía, no estaba feliz

Era oficial, era lobo muerto

 _ **Espero que els gustara este chap, tenemos para el próximo capítulo la ida de nuestra rubia a su primera ecografía y pronto veremos quien la acompañara en ese momento… se abren las apuestas**_

 _ **Cariño! De verdad lo siento… pero fueron muertes honorables Pipo y Roger serán recordados**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile!**_


	4. Dos meses y algo mas

_**Hola! Aquí publicando un nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias a quienes han dejado un mensaje y aquellos que me leen entre las tinieblas del anonimato**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **2 Meses y algo más…**

 **Rubie POV**

Soy una mujer extremadamente sexy, lo había sabido toda mi vida, en especial los años que estuvimos bajo los efectos de la maldición de Regina, mi ego se inflaba cada mañana que volteaba miradas en la cafetería o dejaban escrito en la servilleta su número de teléfono o invitaciones a salir. No es que fuera vanidosa ni interesada, pero tampoco había mucho que hacer en este pequeño pueblo. Así que discutir con Marie Margareth las ventajas de ser tímida y ser capaz de volverse "invisible" en ciertas reuniones eran bastante comunes entre nosotras.

Y hoy parada en plena oficina de Regina con una Zelena furiosa, discutiendo a gritos con su hermana por el embarazo de mi amiga, me hacía desear ser capaz de mimetizarme contra la pared y desaparecer de aquel lugar. Lamentablemente con cada movimiento que hacía en plan de escape lograba una mirada asesina de parte de ambas, estaba entrando a pensar que tan solo querían un testigo por si una mataba a la otra.

-Emma asegura que el hijo que lleva es tuyo Regina – Gritaba Zelena contra Regina que cruzaba los brazos contra su pecho – es tu deber hacerte responsable

-¿Mi deber? – le gruño molesta tomándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos – no sé qué planean con la bola de pelos aquí presente, pero no voy a hacerme responsable de algo que Swan hizo por abrir las piernas irresponsablemente

-¡Hey!

Obviamente mi alegato fue ignorado, cruce mis brazos ofendida ante la alusión de que no me depilaba, cada semana creaba una mezcla de cera y aceites y…

-Tú te acostaste con ella Regina y…

-Creo que el tinte al cabello realmente te está afectando hermanita – le detuvo – el punto no es si me acosté con ella o no

-¿Y cuál es?

-¡Que soy una mujer! – Grito golpeando su escritorio – y te puedo asegurar que no hay nada extra que me permita crear un bebe con aquella idiota insufrible

-Estamos en Storybook hermanita, y aquí todo puede pasar – argumento Zelena – quizás deseaste dejar tus "espermios" mágicos en Swan

Buen punto para Zelena… definitivamente iba a anotar mentalmente la frase para burlarme de Emma en la próxima llamada

-Ustedes están loca – dio la vuelta y nos abrió la puerta de su oficina – y no sé qué pretenden con todas esas mentiras, pero quiero que ambas se larguen de mi oficina y no vuelvan a acercarse a mí en una buena temporada

-Regina…

-Vete Zelena

La vi apretar la boca antes de tomar su sombrero y caminar hacia la salida cuando mi teléfono sonó, la canción especialmente asignada para Emma lleno el silencio de aquel despacho. La mirada de las hermanas Mills no salió de encima mío mientras contestaba

-Emma… - salude rápidamente – ahora no es un buen momento para hablar cariño, estoy en medio de algo desagradable y… ¿Qué?

Vi a Zelena dar un paso hacia mi buscando escuchar y a Regina apretar la puerta que aun sostenía

-Emma respira un poco que no entiendo nada… ¿a quién tomaron detenida? – apreté un poco más el teléfono nerviosa contra mi oreja, se le notaba ansiosa trataba de explicarse

Me explico algo de un libro que había comprado y que estaba incompleto por que su autor era un idiota deseoso de ganar mas dinero y que publicaría en dos años mas… y algo de una bruja inestable

-Déjame ver si entendí – luego de que quedo en silencio tras sus palabras cruzadas – en el libro salía una leyenda de una bruja poderosa que rapto a una princesa para hacer cositas

Evite reír al escuchar el bufido de Emma y como Regina giraba los ojos

-Perdona mi falta de cultura ante el sexo entre mujeres Swan – le moleste – ¿qué sucedió después?

Seguí escuchándola ignorando la mala cara de las hermanas Mills

\- ¿Murió? – me puse seria al escuchar el final de la historia – nunca la había escuchado Emma, l preguntare a Belle si sabe algo

Le hice señas a Zelena para que me acercara un papel y lápiz para tomar apuntes

\- ¿Cómo te has sentido? – le pregunte al ver las señas de la pelirroja para que le preguntara más cosas - ¿Cuántos kilos has perdidos?

Saque cuentas entre kilos perdidos y semanas que tenia

-Emma eso es mucho… - tome asiento algo preocupada por mi amiga – no Emma, hablare con Granny e iré a cuidarte

Sentía las miradas de Zelena y Regina mientras escuchaba la negación de Emma para que no fuera a verla aun

-Escúchame Swan – le aclare deteniendo sus excusas – voy a acompañarte y me sentare a tu lado mañana.

Vi como Zelena asentía ante mis palabras y Regina tomaba asiento en su escritorio tomándose el cabello

-Te llamare cuando este por llegar, iré directamente a la consulta – me despedí rápidamente antes de cortar la llamada y mirar fijamente a Regina y caminar hacia ella

-Emma se enteró hace un par de semanas que estaba embarazada – explique lentamente apoyándome en su escritorio – sabemos que no cargas con nada extra, sin embargo mi amiga jura que él bebe es tuyo.

-Señorita Lucas…

-Encontró un libro que habla de un bruja que embarazo a una princesa, en esta historia al parecer no hay un buen final para ella – le explique bajando mi voz - y hoy mi amiga está sufriendo a causa del bebe que carga estando completamente sola porque teme de ti

-Regina… ¿Estas totalmente segura que no hay forma que pudieras mágicamente a Emma? – pregunto Zelena acercándose a mi lado

-No lo sé, realmente no lo se

-Emma tiene su primera ecografía mañana – señale suavemente -y solo de ti depende si soy yo quien la acompaña… Así que tienes que decidir, ¿Arriesgaras esta oportunidad?

 **Emma POV**

Odiaba los médicos, me ponían terriblemente ansiosa.

No había ido a muchas consultas en toda mi vida, pero aun recordaba la mirada de reproche o lastima en cada control de embarazo de Henry. Lo peor es que esta vez no sería diferente, nuevamente me presentaría sin una explicación de cómo había quedado embarazada y sin un padre para mi bebe.

Golpee nuevamente mi pie de forma nerviosa y volví a concentrarme en la revista que trataba de leer sin avanzar mucho…

-Hola Emma

Sonreí al ver a mi amiga frente a mí

-Rubie – salude antes de lanzarme a sus brazos emocionada – te extrañe amiga

Me apreté a ella pese a la falta de reacción de ella

-Esta delgada – señalo mirándome apreciativamente

-Lo sé, este bebe no me ha dejado comer mucho – explique tomando asiento a su lado – me he visto obligada a solo comer verduras estas semanas

-¿Cómo te has sentido en general?

-Cansada, mucho más de lo que estuve cuando estaba de embarazada

-Entiendo

Le di una mirada sospechosa cuando dejo de hablar y quedo recta mirando fijamente la pared más cercana

-¿Rubie estas bien? – pregunte tomando su mano para llamar su atención

Hice una mueca de dolor al verla alejarse de mí con rapidez

-¿Falta mucho para que te atiendan?

-No creo, porque…

-Ven

Rubie me tomo de la mano y me saco de la consulta señalando a la secretaria que volveríamos en unos minutos

-¿Estas segura que el bebe que esperas de Regina?

-Rubie, creí que ya lo habíamos hablado

-Quiero que me lo repitas nuevamente – exigió

-Él bebe es de Regina. No he estado con nadie más que ella de mi rompimiento con Killian y eso fue hace meses atrás

-Quizás en una noche de borrachera…

Fruncí el ceño ofendida ante su insinuación y di un paso hacia atrás

-Sera mejor que te vayas a Storybook. No me siento cómoda contigo aquí

Regrese a la consulta sin despedirme de ella y volví a tomar asiento

-Lo siento Emma

Ignore su disculpa y volví a leer la revista

-Tienes que entender que lo que dije no será nada en comparación a lo que dirán cuando regreses a Storybook y…

-No voy a volver Rubie – aclare – pese a que mi familia esta ahí, no puedo regresar

-¿Y Regina? No merece acaso ella saber que esperas un hijo de ella

-Rubie… estamos hablando de la misma mujer que me expulso de su cama cuando confesé que la amaba. Nunca creería que espero un hijo de ella

-Quizás si…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas con la llamada para ingresar a la consulta

-Déjame acompañarte – me pidió deteniendo mi entrada

Asentí con una sonrisa mientras entrabamos y tomábamos asiento frente al doctor

El tipo nos hizo sentir cómodas rápidamente, sus preguntas solo se centraron en saber cómo me había sentido durante estos primeros meses y como llevaba mi alimentación. Luego de eso realizo algunos exámenes de rutina, para luego darme una dieta especial y medicamento para las nauseas

-Pediré algunos de exámenes de sangre extra, Emma – me explico los papeles – has tenido una baja considerable de peso y tu presión esta algo errática. Pueden ser tres opciones, tienes alguna condición médica que desconozcas, tu bebe puede venir con algún problema y la tercera opción la descartaremos enseguida con una ecografía

Asentí algo asustada antes de tomar posición en la camilla con mi vientre al aire. Rubie se había quedado a un costado mío y sostenía mi mano con fuerza

-Hasta el momento todo se ve en su lugar – nos explicó apuntando a la pantalla en blanco y negro – ahora descartaremos una de las opciones del por qué te encuentras tan cansada

Lo vi apretar un par de botones y acercar la imagen

-Emma, voy a tener que pedirte que estés muy tranquila en este momento…

-¿Hay algo mal con él bebe doctor? – le interrumpió Rubie

-No hay nada malo con ellos

-¿Ellos?

-Así es Emma, estas esperando mellizos

No se si mi sorpresa fueron las palabras del doctor o el llanto de Rubie a mi lado. Le di una mirada al doctor en busca de ayuda y me acerco un par de pañuelos

-Está emocionada por que será doblemente madrina – le explique

-Les daré un par de minutos a solas

Luego de haber tranquilizado a Rubie y haber escuchado las recomendaciones del doctor, nos fuimos directamente a mi pequeño departamento

-Es pequeño

-Tú lo elegiste Rubie – le recordé

-Cierto…

-Sera mejor que te marches pronto amiga, la noche está por llegar y no quiero que conduzcas tan tarde

-Entiendo – dio un paso vacilante hacia mí y me abrazo – cuídate mucho

-Lo hare

La vi partir vacilante hacia la puerta y sin quitarme la vista de encima se marchó.

Solté la sonrisa que traía y furiosa camine hacia mi teléfono

-¡Más vale que tengas una buena explicación Rubie Lucas del por qué Regina vino a mi primera ecografía! – le grite antes de que dijera hola – o si no te juro por mis hijos, que hare una alfombra de pelos contigo

 _ **Se descubre quien acompaño a Emma en su primera ecografía… espero que les gustara este capitulo, no duden en dejar algún mensaje o sugerencia de cuanto haremos sufrir a Regina**_

 _ **Amor! Feliz mesaniversario… 9 meses a tu lado bb**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	5. Tres meses

_**Hola! Perdón, perdón, perdón por la horrible tardanza**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo valga la espera, agradezco a quienes me dejaron un mensajito, de verdad que anima a escribir y ser mejor leerlas.**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **3 Meses**

 **Rubie POV**

-Vamos a hacer un brindis por mi hermanita aquí presente – grito Zelena levantando el brazo llamando la atención de todo el bar – que logro lo imposible, no una, sino dos veces

-¡Sí! – Grite levantando los brazos para celebrar sus palabras - ¡por la ex reina malvada, quien tendrá que agrandar su castillo!

El nivel de alcohol del aquel bar debió de ser muy alto porque todos levantaron sus vasos apoyando nuestros gritos

-¡Quiere el par de idiotas callarse! – Nos gritó tirando de nuestra ropa para que nos volviéramos a sentar - ¡Y ustedes vuelva a sus asuntos!

Lance una risa graciosa al ver como todo el bar volteaba y bajaba la cara a sus vasos

-¡Mozo! ¡Garzon! ¡Metriere! – grito Zelena ignorando las miradas asesinas de Regina -¿Con quién tengo que acostarme para que me traigan un nuevo trago?

-¡Muchu!

Le ayude levantando la mano al barman y con un gesto de la mano le grite

–Necesitamos rellenar estas copas aquí, mis amigas están sedientas

-¡Regina paga! – Aporto Zelena abrazando a la morena sobre los hombros –Esta noche nadie regresa sobria a casa

-No creo que sea muy difícil debido al estado en que están – gruño antes de beber su quinto vaso de tequila

Sonreí ante su enojo, la habíamos arrastrado al bar más cercano desde que nos había dado la noticia de que Emma esperaba mellizos. Zelena no había tardado en reclamar su derecho de ser la segunda madrina de los bebes, porque según ella "ni _siquiera sabrías que estas esperando unos bebes de no ser por mí. La bola de pelos aquí presente no tenía planes de decir nada_ "

-Regina… ¿Qué pasa?

Mi nueva mejor amiga solo tomo otro vaso y lo vacío enseguida antes de responder

-Soy una idiota

-¡Salud por eso! – grite levantando el brazo hacia Zelena para que chocáramos las copas – Creo que deberíamos brindar cada vez que Regina diga la palabra "idiota"

-SEEEEE

Reí al ver a Regina negar con la cabeza y murmurar paciencia

-Deberían de ayudarme, no hacer de idiotas en un bar y….

-¡Salud! – gritamos interrumpiéndola y volviendo a beber con Zelena

Volví a acomodarme mientras Zelena abrazaba a Regina

-Debes de alegrarte hermanita… vas a ser madre

-Esta Henry también Zelena – le aclare al ver la mirada asesina de mi mejor amiga

-Lo sé – giro los ojos – pero hablo de un hijo tuyo, nuestra sangre

-Me puse a llorar… vi a mis bebes en aquella pantalla – nos contó mirando al infinito – y hoy están solos en un pequeño y miserable departamento

-Regina…

Golpeo la mesa sin dejarme intervenir

-¡Tengo derecho a saber que espera a mi bebe!

-Técnicamente ya lo sabes Regina – intervine en defensa de Emma

Me dio una mirada asesina ante mi defensa

-Se que ya esta esperando a mis bebes, pero es solo porque Zelena me lo dijo

Cruce los brazos molesta ante su comentario y le aclare dentro de lo que podía a una de las dos Reginas que veía en ese momento producto de mi borrachera

-En algún momento te lo iba a decir. Se lo que es crecer sin padres – levante la mano para evitar una interrupción – sin embargo mi amiga, confeso sus sentimientos y tú la botaste

\- Tú no entiendes Rubie…

-Pues explícanos Regina – intervino más seria Zelena – porque a pesar de que seas mi hermana, le encontré razón a la bola de pelos de no decirte enseguida. Fue bastante difícil que creyeras que esos bebes eran tuyos, incluso la acusaste de acostarse con alguien mas

-Estoy cansada de estar toda mi vida en guerra – suspiro antes acariciaba el borde de su copa – y cuando finalmente pensé que había encontrado algo de paz en mi vida, llega esta rubia idiota y…

-¡SALUD!

Reímos con Zelena sin hacer caso a la mirada de Evil Queen que nos lanzó al interrumpirla

-El tema es simple hermanita – le abrazo Zelena - ¿Quieres a la rubia idiota?

Mire a Regina fruncir el ceño mientras volvíamos a brindar con la pelirroja en silencio

-Por qué ahora ya no sirve que la quieras por una noche o para probar si resultan como pareja – le aporte más seria a la charla que estábamos teniendo – Sé que Emma no quiere volver por temor a que no le creas. Ella nunca le ha importado lo que digan, incluso no le interesa la opinión de Nieves al respecto de su embarazo

-Es decir, la única persona que debe de decidir, eres tú

-Necesito un minuto a solas

Asentimos con Zelena mientras Regina tomaba su chaqueta y salía fuera del bar

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Emma una vez que descubrió que era Regina quien la había acompañado al médico?

-Nada lindo… - suspire recordando la llamada de mi amiga – Tuve que explicarle que te había contado y que tú le habías ido con el cuento a Regina

-Eiii

Levante los hombros ignorando su queja.

-¿Y a que conclusión llego? – volvió a preguntar - ¿va a darle una oportunidad a mi hermana?

-Sabe que no puede alejar a Regina de los bebes, pero tampoco va a presionar por la verdad o que sea participe activa de la crianza de los gemelos

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?

Di un vistazo a Regina entrar y caminar hacia nosotras antes de contestar rápidamente

-Que mientras tu hermana no tenga los ovarios para hacerle frente, tendrá que conformarse con ver a sus hijos una vez al mes y tan solo como la tía de esos niños

 **Emma POV**

Volví a caminar nerviosa por la sala de mi pequeño departamento. Había cortado hace unos minutos una llamada con Rubie

-Estúpida Mills – Gruñí en lo que volvía a acomodar las almohadas del sillón y de paso descargaba mi ira golpeándolas

Mire mi pequeña tripa y la acaricie mientras le hablaba más calmada

-Tu madre lleva años tratando conmigo y aún tiene la creencia de que puede engañarme.

Rubie me había explicado que había descubierto a Regina marchándose aquella mañana con el mismo amuleto que había usado para poder adoptar su apariencia física y parte de su ropa

-Aun no la entiendo, no veo a que le tiene miedo – murmure al aire – es decir, no le he pedido que se haga responsable, ni tampoco que este conmigo… ni siquiera le he pedido que comparta mis sentimientos.

El silencio embargo mi departamento mientras esperaba que tocara mi puerta… aun no sabía que haría con ella, porque no entendía que es lo que buscaba.

¿Quizás ser la tía simpática de mis bebes que viene a visitarlos una vez a la semana?

-La verdad es que no suena a algo que tu madre haría ratita mía – le dije a mi bebe antes de pararme a buscar mi celular que sonaba con una entrada de mensaje

 _ ***Ten paciencia con mi hermana Swan, ella te quiere… pero no sabe cómo hacerlo de forma correcta* Zelena Mills**_

Apreté el teléfono contra mi pecho antes sus palabras… Regina me quería.

Fui a mi cuarto a arreglarme, debía de formar un plan en mi cabeza para hacerla reaccionar… ¿Celos?

-No suena pequeño saltamontes – dije mientras me pasaba el cepillo de pelo – aunque probablemente tu madre piense que juego con ella y arruinaría mis posibilidades

Piensa Swan…

No puedo usar ni los celos, ni confrontarla, ni lanzarle una indirecta… quizás si…

Volteé con rapidez al oír el timbre sonar, sonreí y camine con un par de ideas ya en mi cabeza. Debía de ser Regina quien enfrentara sus sentimientos y para eso, solo le daría un pequeño empujoncito

-¡Rubie! – le salude en cuanto abrí la puerta con efusividad – ven, pasa

La observe caminar incomoda en la ropa de mi peluda amiga y sin darle mucho tiempo me lance a sus brazos, hundí mi cara en su cuello y sin soltarla inhale su perfume a manzanas. Quizás el amuleto cambiaba su físico, pero su olor… era algo que jamás lo olvidaría

-Me estas ahogando Emma

Le solté ruborizada y la deje observarme

-¿Cómo te has sentido? – pregunto llevando sus manos a mi estómago para tocarme

Le solté un pequeño golpe en la mano para detenerla

-Las manos quietas Rubie. Solo las madres pueden tocar esta pancita

Le observe gruñir antes de darse vuelta y entrar la pequeña maleta que traía consigo

-Puedes dejar la maleta en la sala Rubie – le señale el sofá con una sonrisa – prometo que está limpio, así que puedes dormir tranquila ahí.

-¿En el sillón?

-¡Claro! – afirme entusiasta y voltee antes de reírme de su cara de desagrado - ¿Crees que me puedas cocinar una porción de papas fritas, hamburguesa y unos aritos de cebolla?

-Creí que ya no podrías comer esas cosas – dijo en un hilo de voz, de seguro estaba a medio aneurisma al saber que sus bebes estaban comiendo esa basura.

Levante mis hombros antes de decir que se sintiera como en casa mientras me cambiaba de ropa

Me pare frente al espejo de mi cuarto que daba directamente hacia la cocina y con la puerta abierta procedí a cambiarme fingiendo estar distraída

Tire de mi camiseta quedando en sujetador frente al espejo. Baje la vista para observar mi crecido busto y de reojo note como Regina no movía ni un solo musculo admirándome

Mas confiada y sabiendo que tenía la atención de mi morena comencé a bajarme el pantalón suavemente, agachándome en el proceso y dándole una vista de mis nalgas y mi ropa interior directamente

Apretando los labios y de frente al espejo tire mis brazos hacia atrás para soltar el broche y dejar a la vista mis pechos, que dieron un pequeño brinco al quedar libres. Subí mis brazos fingiendo que me estiraba y con un movimiento distraído me volteé para quedar de frente a ella

-Espero que no te moleste que ande con poca ropa rubs – le comente caminado con tan solo mis bragas puestas hacia la secadora para sacar una camiseta limpia y pasármela por la cabeza

–El embarazo me ha dado un poco de calor – le explique ya un poco más vestida – y la verdad es que aun no quiero sacarme a Regina de la piel

-¿Qué?

-¿Está todo bien? – le pregunte al ver la escasa reacción de ella

-No deberías de andar desnuda

Lance una carcajada para quitarle importancia a su comentario

-Somos amigas Rubs, no vas a ver nada que no hubieses visto antes y en otras condiciones conmigo

¡CRASH!

EL plato que cargaba hace unos segundos Regina se encontraba esparcido por toda mi cocina y un hilo de sangre caía desde su mano

-¡Rubie¡ - grite tomándole la mano con un paño de cocina, buscando apretar el corte y llevándola hasta el baño de mi cuarto parta detener el sangrado bajo el chorro de agua

-Estoy bien – me gruño tratando de que la soltara

-Es un corte feo, así que no me gruñas

Se quedó en silencio durante todo el tiempo que tarde en curar su herida. Por suerte fue mas largo que profundo el corte, así que solo fue necesario vendar su mano

-Ve al sillón Rubie – le ordene ignorando su silencio – pide algo de comer, los menú están a un lado del teléfono

Camine hacia la cocina y busque algo con que limpiar el piso

-Déjalo así, yo voy a limpiar más tarde – me regaño tomando la escoba por detrás mío – estas embarazada

-Pero no invalida

-Ve a sentarte Swan

Cuadre mis hombros ante la dureza de sus palabras, dolía ver la seriedad que traía en la cara.

La cena de aquella noche fue silenciosa entre nosotras, solo hizo un par de preguntas con respecto a mi embarazo y como me estaba sintiendo

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-¿Quién? – dijo al no entender mi pregunta

-Regina – le aclare - ¿Me extraña o ya es feliz con mi partida?

Sabía que me arriesgaba con mi pregunta, pero necesitaba saber que pasaba por la cabeza de mi morena… quizás las palabras de Zelena eran erradas y Regina solo estaba aquí por compromiso por los bebes y…

-Te extraña – susurro dejando su plato a un lado - obviamente no es algo que vaya a demostrar, después de todo es una reina y no puede andar mostrando debilidad ante el pueblo y tiene una imagen que mantener y…

-Me extraña… como una amiga supongo – le interrumpí – de seguro extraña discutir conmigo y cosas así

-Emma…

Hice un movimiento con la boca al recordar aquella mañana que dijo que me fuera de su cama

-¿Fui una estúpida al confesar que la amaba?

-Quizás Regina no sepa como amar – dijo colocándose de pie para acercarse a mi

-Si ella me hubiese dado la oportunidad, yo se lo hubiese enseñado – me acerque a ella y dejando un beso en su mejilla le di las buenas noches

Debo de haber estado un par de horas dando vueltas en mi cama incomoda, la reacción de Regina tras mi broma y la posterior charla torturaba mi cabeza. Siempre había sido así con ella, desde que la había conocido, despertaba en mi sentimientos que lo había tenido antes con nadie, había partido como un juego de tira y afloja entre la sheriff y la alcaldesa del pueblo.

Y hoy ella estaba a pasos de mí, acostada seguramente en el sillón más incómodo de la historia sólo por querer estar cerca de sus bebés.

Acaricie a estomago buscando la valentía que necesitaba para hacer la última locura del día. Quizás la más grande la historia, pero la necesitaba

Camine en la oscuridad hasta ella, me agache cerca de ella y toque su mejilla. Dio un pequeño respingo antes de levantarse rápidamente

-¿Estas bien? – me tomo los brazos buscando verme - ¿Los bebes?

-Estamos bien Rubie – asegure para calmarla

-¿Qué necesitas entonces?

-¿Duermes conmigo esta noche?

Asustada espere su respuesta, que llego con un simple movimiento de cabeza y tomando mi mano caminamos hasta mi cuarto.

Una vez acomodadas entre las sabanas me acerque a ella y a pesar de su sorpresa me apoye en su pecho y respire. Cerré los ojos y me dormí envuelta entre el olor de la mujer que amaba.

 _ **Espero que les gustara este capítulo, se que muchas pedían darle celos a Regina para que reaccionara, así que algo hice con ese tema… solo que preferí no involucrar a nadie de momento muajjajaja**_

 _ **Cariño… "Que importa esperarte un ratito, cuando hace más de una vida que esperábamos encontrarnos"**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	6. Tres meses y algo mas

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaa… no anda muerta, ni andaba de parranda**_ __

 _ **Mucho trabajo y escribo en mi oficina ya que mi pc está dando las ultimas señales de vida…**_

 _ **Espero que les guste este capítulo y agradezco a todos los que han dejado un mensaje… atrévanse a dejarme un mensaje, preguntas o sugerencias o virus**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **3 Meses y algo más**

 **Rubie POV**

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo más, pretende estar mi hermana con la rubia de tu amiga?

Levante la vista de los platos que lavaba en ese momento para dar con una muy molesta Zelena frente a mí

-¿Ya te aburrió el dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra en el pueblo?

-No niego que el poder, puede ser embriagador de cierta manera - señaló - pero ya me esta aburriendo el constante acoso de nieves y su banda de caricaturas

Fruncí el ceño ante el comentario, había hablado hace poco con nieves y no había dicho nada al respecto

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Hablo de que a diario se pasan por mi oficina y...

-La oficina de Regina

\- a mi oficina - siguió, ignorando mi corrección - a preguntar por Swan y por Regina.

\- ¿Y que buscan saber específicamente?

\- Buscan saber qué es lo que están haciendo - giro los ojos molestas - debo de morderme la lengua para no soltarle que su querubín seguramente está terminando de hacer a los bebes con mi hermana

-Eiiii, eso es asqueroso

-¿El sexo entre mujeres?

-Claro que no, debe de ser sexy entre ese par - dije algo excitada a la imagen – hablo de Emma teniendo relación con Regina usando mi cuerpo

Abrí los ojos al darme cuenta de yo era cómplice del secreto de Emma. Si bien sabía que a nieves le daría algo cuando lo supiera, no había considerado el real impacto hacia mi persona ante el secreto que tenía dentro de mi alma y mi corazón y...

-Quita esa cara de susto cachorra – me dio un golpecito en el brazo - nieves no va a hacerte nada por estar involucrada

-¿Y tú como estas segura?

-Por qué mentiremos y pondremos cara de sorpresa cuando la noticia se haga pública

Entre cerre los ojos ante su malvada manera de pensar, Nieves era mi amiga, jamás aceptaría hacer tal acto de maldad de esas características y …

-Estas conmigo y con Regina – detuvo mi pensar – eres del grupo de las villanas, así que puedes actuar sin remordimiento

-Tienes razón – asentí ante la obvia explicación. Además no quería tener a una nieve enojada cerca mío… mi amiga era algo volátil cuando Regina estaba metida en el asunto

Nos entretuvimos conversando con Zelena sobre la pareja feliz, intercambiamos información e hicimos planes a futuro.

-Creo que deberíamos ir de compras… los bebes ocupan mucha ropa

Sonreí ante la idea, cuando mis sentidos lobunos se pusieron en estado de alerta. Peligro se acercaba

-Algo malo viene en camino – susurro Zelena confirmando mi sentir

-¿Rumple?

-Algo peor… Nieves

Le solté un golpe en el brazo molesta ante sus palabras. Volví a la tarea de acomodar la loza mientras veía de reojo a mi amiga caminar directamente hacia nosotras

-Justamente así mismo quería encontrarlas – soltó colocándose frente a nosotras y cruzando los brazos

-Nieves, como siempre es un gusto verte el día de hoy… ¿cuantas veces van ya? – Enfrento Zelena haciéndola retroceder - ¿5, 6 o con esta visita seria la numero 10 de este día?

-Exijo saber dónde está mi hija y qué relación tiene su desaparición con Regina

Observe a Zelena girar los ojos ante mi amiga y alejarse de la cocina para tomar asiento en la cafetería

-Ya te explique Marie, Emma está en un trabajo y pidió ayuda de Regina

-¿Por qué a ella y no a mí, que soy su madre?

Desvié la vista a la puerta al sentir un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, vi a Zelena caminar hacia nosotras y quedar frente a Marie en una posición defensiva

-¿Qué ocurre?

Le hice una seña a Marie para que guardara silencio y coloque mi cuerpo en posición de ataque.

En el momento que Regina apareció de golpe en la cafetería trajo a mi cabeza el día que se casó mi amiga. La mirada que traía en ese momento era idéntica a la del pasado y su promesa de destruir la felicidad del bosque encantado. El gritito asustado que dio Marie solo confirmo mi teoría y antes que pudiera preguntar qué pasaba tenía la mano de Regina alrededor de mi cuello y mi cuerpecito era aplastado contra la pared más cercana

-¡Regina!

Trate de soltar su mano, pero esa mujer realmente estaba enfurecida

-Te quiero lejos de ella – gruño apretando aun mas

-¡Maldición Regina! – grito Zelena tirando del brazo de esta – suelta a la bola de pelos

-A..i…re – susurre ahogada

-Regina, suelta a Rubie ahora mismo

-No se metan ustedes dos – les grito antes de empujarlas con su magia – esto es entre el felpudo y yo

Se acercó aún más, hasta quedar frente a frente

-No me importa la relación que tuviste con Emma en un pasado – susurro con rabia – no te quiero cerca de ella ni de mis bebes

-Hee..ttttee… – gruñía revolviéndome bajo su agarre, realmente necesitaba el aire

-Ahhhhh – grito Marie antes de saltar sobre la espalda de la morena, el golpe la tomó por sorpresa porque logro soltarme del agarre de Regina

¿Han escuchado la expresión que no se puede vivir sin amor? Pues el aire es mucho más importante

-Aquí tiene un poco de agua – me ofreció Zelena en lo que me ayudaba a ponerme de pie - ¿Estas bien?

-¡Deberías estar de mi lado! – exigió la loca, después de quitarse de encima a nieves y volver a caminar hacia nosotras - ¡Eres mi hermana!

-Sabes que siempre estoy de tu lado Regina, en especial cuando eso significa matar gente

Abrí los ojos y di un paso hacia atrás asustada

-Pero también debo de admitir que le he tomado cariño a la mota de pelos

-¡Ella se acostó con ella! – me apunto molesta antes de volver a tratar de atacarme

-¡¿Quién es "ella"?!

Nos congelamos un minuto antes de recordar que Nieves estaba con nosotras. Sacudí la cabeza y me asome detrás de la espalda de Zelena

-Te aseguro Mills, que en mi vida me he acostado con ninguna "ella" – aclare dándole un vistazo a su "suegra" – ni con "ella" ni con ninguna otra "ella"

-"Ella" dijo que la habías visto desnuda – gruño – durmió "contigo" estos días

-Me está empezando a molestar el movimiento de dedos cada vez que hablan de "ella" – reclamo nieves ante el movimiento de manos que hacíamos al hablar de "ella"

-¡Claro que la he visto desnuda! – le aclare más valiente ignorando a Marie- a veces bebía buscando olvidar lo que sentía por "la otra ella" y la tenía que arrastrar al baño para quitarle el alcohol de encima

-¿Entonces nunca paso nada entre ustedes?

-Te aseguro que entre "ella" y yo, nada ha pasado

Me miro fijamente buscando alguna mentira ante mi declaración

-Creo que ustedes tres me ocultan algo…

-¿Cuál fue tu primera pista nieves?

Zelena solo giro los ojos antes de abrazar a Regina y darle la bienvenida

-Lo siento por el intento de asesinato señorita Lucas

-No hay problema – hice un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia – fue como volver a los viejos tiempo

Caminamos las tres para tomar asiento cuando mi celular con la melodía exclusiva que tenía para Emma

-Hola Emma

Perdí la sonrisa rápidamente al ver que de la otra línea no era mi amiga quien hablaba

-Correcto, habla con Rubie Lucas… entiendo… no hay problema, voy enseguida

-¿Que sucedió Rubie?

-Era el hospital de Boston… Emma acaba de ser internada de urgencia

 **Emma POV**

Era un recuerdo recurrente… estaba frente a la casa de Regina admirando una vez aquella puerta en la noche. Camine con firmeza aquel día, no había nada en especial que hubiese gatillado mi valentía. Pero ahí estaba golpeando esa puerta que solía burlarse de mi cada noche

-¿Swan?

No me importo su mirada de odio al verse despertada, mis sentidos estaban obnubilados ante la visión de aquel pijama de seda que traía, como sus pechos sin sujetador se marcaban a causa del frio, como se asomaban esas piernas eternas se mostraban bajo la apertura de aquella bata que portaba y me negaba la vista de la mujer de mis sueños

-¿Swan? – Paso la mano d un lado a otro frente a mis ojos –estas más idiota que de costumbre, Sheriff

No sé qué paso realmente por mi cabeza aquella noche, solo sé que tome su mano para quitarla de enfrente de mi rostro y camine hacia ella, retrocedió con cada paso que iba dando hasta chocar con la pared mas cercana

-¿Emma…?

Interrumpí lo que fuera a preguntarme con un beso. Uno de esos que te roban el alma en cada arremetida, donde lo saboreas desde el comienzo y tus manos acompañan el movimiento de la boca. Pase mis manos por su cabello para no dejarla ir, deje mis dedos vagar en su nuca con una caricia, solo busque el aire cuando sentí sus manos acariciar mi cadera en respuesta

-Vamos

No recuerdo si me contesto o solo asintió con la cabeza, pero la tome de la cintura hasta hacer que sus piernas se envolvieran sobre mi cintura y la lleve hasta su cuarto sin dejar de besarla.

-¿Qué pretendes Swan? – pregunto entre suspiros.

Mis besos no habían abandonado su cuerpo desde que la había dejado sobre la cama. Sacaba cada prenda de ropa con suavidad, quería disfrutar el momento, pero a la vez estaba ansiosa por tocar cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Solo quiero tocarte Regina – le susurre al oído una vez que llegue hasta su humedad – quiero tocarte toda la noche

-¿Por qué?

La mire a los ojos y volví a besarla antes de entrar en ella

-Los "por qué" no importan esta noches Regina – acomode mi cuerpo sobre ella sin sacar mi mano – solo disfruta morena…

Sé que asintió antes de soltar un gemido cuando chupe con fuerza aquel pezón marrón, que se había burlado de mi tantos años a través de sus blusas

-Emmaaa

No me importaron sus duplicas aquellas noche, solo quería sentirla mía. La tome en todas las posiciones que pude, recorrí con mi lengua todos los pliegues de su intimidad y a pesar de que me pidió que me detuviera más de alguna vez, no lo hice. Su cuerpo y sus gritos fueron míos. Mi nombre fue el que salió de sus labios cada vez que la llevaba a un orgasmo.

No dormí aquella noche, solo la contemplé dormir hasta que salió el sol por la mañana.

Podría haberme salido por la ventana como la ladrona que era, después de todo sus labios solo me habían pertenecido porque yo los había asaltado… pero no quise, ya había actuado con ella, debía de ser honesta, enfrentar lo que sentía por ella y que sin importar las consecuencias, este día ella debería de saber todo lo que sentía por Regina Mills.

Su despertar no tardó en llegar, supongo que el habito de amanecer de ella no se perdía tras una larga batalla de orgasmos dados

Sé que no comprendí la mirada que me dio aquella mañana, una mezcla entre susto y algo más.

\- Estas vestida – señaló mirándome desde la cama – pensé que te habrías marchado

-Me gustaría que habláramos después de lo que ocurrió anoche

-¿Ahora quieres hablar? – ironizo molesta aferrándose a las sabanas para cubrir su cuerpo – después que me asaltaste anoche

-Quizás no hice las cosas en el orden que debería, pero no me arrepiento Regina – di un pequeño paso hacia ella – yo vine hasta acá con la intención de confesar algo

-No me interesa Emma

-Es algo importante para mí, déjame explicarme y luego

-No quiero escucharte Swan

-Regina yo…

-¡Que te calles dije! – me grito interrumpiéndome – ¿porque siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo?

-¿Arruinar qué?

-¡Lo nuestro! – volvió a gritar

Me dio la espalda para poder vestirse con un chasquido de dedos y volver a enfrentarme

-No quiero que abras esa boca Swan – me apunto con el dedo caminando hacia mí – no soy capaz de lidiar con lo que salga de ella

-¿Por qué no? – le rebatí ya molesta – no te he pedido que me correspondas

-Solo lárgate de mi casa y olvida lo que ocurrió esta noche

Asentí sin hablar y tome mi chaqueta del piso. Estaba por salir de su cuarto cuando voltee a verla

-Yo te amo Regina… y esta noche no voy a olvidarla – le asegure mirándola – por que fuiste mía, y eso, nadie me lo va a quitar.

 _ **Espero que les gustara… en el próximo capítulo sabremos que sucedió con Emma y los bebes ( si tienen sugerencia de nombres ayudaría bastante) … ya estoy escribiendo sobre el trio de locas en el hospital**_

 _ **Amor! "voy a dejarte aquí un te quiero, y no solo para que lo veas, si no también para que sientas bonito al leerlo porque sabes que es para ti." Por cierto… 6 dias eh!**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile, en especial para los que están en viña, valpo y Santiago… a aguantar lo que venga!**_


	7. Cuatro Meses

_**Hola!**_

 _ **No me he perdido, palabra… aquí dejando un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias a aquellas que me leen y en especial a aquellas que me dejan un mensaje…**_

 _ **Muchas gracias y disfruten!**_

 **Cuatro Meses**

 **Rubie POV**

Tenía muchos años de vida, el tiempo vivido en el bosque encantado había rozado los 30 años, y mi posterior tiempo en Storybook con el tiempo congelado eternamente, hacía de mí una mujer bastante mayor, madura y controlada de mi lobo interior. Desafortunadamente todo eso se perdió en el momento que colgué mi teléfono y entendí que mi amiga estaba herida de alguna forma

-¡Rubie!

Mi instinto de protección se había activado y la única culpable que veía en ese momento era Regina que se encontraba bajo mi mano en un intento de asfixia hacia ella

-Lo único que te pedí, fue que no le hicieras daño – le gruñí literalmente apretando aún más su cuello

-Te… aseguro que no sé… qué ocurrió. Ella quedo bien cuando la deje hoy en la mañana – dijo entre cortado por la búsqueda de aire

Sentí tomar mi hombro de forma calmada

-Suelta a mi hermana loba, sabes que nunca le haría daño a ella

Respire lentamente y le fui soltando el cuello para que respirara

-¿Estas segura? – le pregunte nerviosa - ¿no notaste nada malo en ella?

-Ella estaba bien

-¡YA BASTA!

Nos volteamos las tres a ver a una enfurecida nieves que se había colocaba en una nueva posición de ataque

-Acaso creen que soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta que hablan de Emma? - nos gritó de forma amenazante

-¿Puedo contestar de forma sincera? – me susurro Zelena al oído sin quitarle la vista de encima

Regina camino directamente hacia mi amiga y poso sus manos en sus hombros

-Dulces sueños Nieves

Y con un movimiento de mano la hizo desaparecer de la cafetería

-¿Qué? – pregunto al ver nuestras caras – No tengo tiempo para aguantar a nieves y sus dramas, debemos de ir a ver a Emma y a mis bebes

-Vamos

Solo tomamos lo necesario y dejándole un mensaje a la abuelita nos subimos las tres al auto de Regina con dirección a Boston. Emma nos necesitaba

El viaje a Boston solo podía ser catalogado como caótico, no solo por el hecho de que Zelena y Regina habían pasado la mitad del camino discutiendo por el constante cuestionamiento de mi pelirroja amiga hacia su hermana. A la mitad del camino lance un grito y las obligue a bajarse del carro para poder conducir yo.

-Y quiero silencio entre ustedes dos – les amenace volviendo a retomar camino a Boston – veremos cómo esta Emma, dependiendo se eso será el daño que le hagamos a Regina

-Y yo que…

-Silencio dije

Definitivamente ver a la Evil Quenn de brazos cruzados y regañada había hecho mi día

La entrada al hospital había sido un desastre, Regina había insistido que debía de usar el amuleto para tomar mi identidad y que yo me quedara en el carro esperando… obviamente me negué y le grite que si era tan cobarde como para no enfrentar a Emma, que ella se quedara esperando

-Suficiente las dos – grito Zelena deteniendo nuestra discusión – estamos perdiendo el tiempo en una tontería. Así que solucionen el problema ahora

Obviamente la solución que encontramos no fue la más cuerda en ese momento, pero ninguna dio su brazo a torcer

-Buenas tardes – saludo Zelena a la recepcionista – me podría indicar la habitación de Emma Swan

-Ehhhh

Gire los ojos molesta al ver que pasaba la vista entre Regina y yo una y otra vez

-¿La habitación de Emma Swan? - Le chasquee los dedos para llamar su atención – somos gemelas, así que deje de vernos como mono de feria

-Deme un minuto para llamar al medico

Mi pelirroja amiga sacudió la cabeza impaciente mirándonos fijamente

-Aun no puedo creer que esté involucrada con ustedes

Sonreí al ver a Regina, a pesar de llevar mi físico no había cambiado su ropa, así que verme en ese traje ajustado con mi cabello largo y mechas rojas era totalmente genial

-Yo soy más linda – señale – este cuerpo no cualquiera puede hacerlo ver bien

-Idiota

Tomamos asiento las tres esperando noticias de Emma impaciente, las miradas iban y venían hacia nosotras

-¿No estar tardando demasiado?

-Quédate tranquila hermanita, los médicos deben de saber que hacen – le consolé

Asintió aún más nerviosa, tirando de mi cabello… me dio pena de alguna forma, podía ver lo asustaba que estaba en ese momento, su amor por los bebes podía verlo en la preocupación de sus ojos

-Emma va a estar bien, esa rubia es mucho más fuerte que yo y no va a rendirse sin dar pelea… además tenemos mucho de qué hablar y aclarar

Nos vimos de reojo con Zelena ante la confesión de Regina… no era una declaración de amor, pero algo es algo

-¿Familiares de Emma Swan?

Saltamos las tres de nuestros asientos y corrimos a donde el viejito con la bata blanca que nos miraba sorprendido

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-Ya está más estable – explico a Regina – tuvo una baja de presión, le realizamos unos estudios y le estamos administrando un coctel de vitaminas y suero

-¿Y eso?

-Ha tenido una baja de peso considerable, sin contar que sus defensas están al borde del mínimo

Fruncí el ceño al entender la dimensión de las condiciones que estaba mi amiga y me preocupe al recordar la historia de la princesa y la bruja… nota menta, ir a la biblioteca y averiguar mas

-¿Eso es porque está esperando gemelos?

-Puede ser, pero en mis años de experiencia nunca había visto un caso tan extremo… es como si le estuvieran quitando la vida, por así decirlo

-¿Pero…?

-¡Deténgala!

Me gire al ver hacia donde apuntaba con rapidez y quede sorprendida. Regina estaba luchando contra un tipo gigante que trataba de detener su entrada hacia el cuarto de Emma

-¡Pedazo de idiota, suelta a mi hermana!

Corrí con Zelena detrás hacia el guardia y le salte encima para ayudar a separarlo de mi morena amiga. Tras mi salto y la llegada de Zelena a la escena todo fue un enredo de brazos y dientes, los gritos de las tres y la posterior ayuda de otros guardias volvió una pelea campal la sala del hospital… solo alcance a elevar la vista y sonreír antes de ver a Regina escabullirse. Luego de eso quede tendida en el piso sintiendo el frio de las esposas en mis muñecas antes de ver como salían corriendo tras Zelena que corría y gritaba por el largo de los pasillos… la abuelita iba a matarme cuando le pidiera que me sacara nuevamente de la cárcel.

 **Emma POV**

Nunca me había gustado la oscuridad, la evitaba a toda costa. Sin embargo era el último recuerdo que tenía después de despedirme aquella mañana de Regina, un abrazo y un beso había tenido antes de cerrar la puerta, el mareo que tuve tras su partida me dejo tendida sin fuerzas sobre el mueble más cercano y con los ojos cerrados para evitar el dolor que sentía en ese momento tome mi teléfono para marcar el número de emergencias y pedir ayuda.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados buscando reconocer los sonidos del lugar en el que estaba, había un contante bip en el ambiente y aquel olor a limpieza que entraba directamente por mi nariz. Hice un movimiento con ella para tratar de apartarlo y fue cuando la oí

-… prometo tratar de hablar contigo Emma. Aceptare todas tus niñerías y tu desorden – sentí como apretaba mi mano – pero debes de despertar cariño

La sentí enjuagar sus lágrimas sin soltar mi mano

-Debes de luchar por nuestros hijos cariño. Por ellos y por mí – me pidió en un susurro – yo prometo luchar por dejar ser tan idiota y borde contigo, no lo mereces

Me gustaba cuando era algo borde conmigo…. pense

-Pero debes de tenerme paciencia Emma – me acaricio el cabello suavemente – con Daniel y Robín las cosas fueron fáciles si las comparo con lo que voy a tener que enfrentar al aceptar mis sentimientos por ti

¿Sentimientos?

-Por qué los tengo por ti… desde el respeto por la mujer que eres, que a pesar de todo el daño que te hice y las cosas que viviste, has logrado encontrar tu lugar en el mundo y yo… yo tengo tanta rabia contra el mundo, que a veces me pregunto si está bien lo que siento por ti.

Cariño… trate de murmurar

-Sé que la gente dice que amo a Henry, pero no ven que hasta hace poco lo amaba de forma egoísta, que preferí hacerle creer que estaba loco antes de permitir que se fuera de mi lado y no se amar como tú lo haces Swan – sentí mover mi mano hasta sus labios – pero puedo aprender, lo hare por ti y por nuestros tres hijos. Y si eso significa dejar de matar mentalmente a tu madre cada vez que abre la boca, te juro que lo hare

Hice un esfuerzo de apretar mi mano para que me sintiera y salir de la oscuridad en la que estaba envuelta

-Seremos las mejores madres del mundo y te enseñare con paciencia – dejo otro beso – hablaremos de nombres y luchare para evitar que le pongas algún ridículo nombre de Marvel o de Harry Potter – bajo mi mano y volvió a acariciarme - ¿De verdad pensaste en ponerle Clark a Henry?

Luche con más fuerza porque me sintiera mi presencia

-Pero para poder hacer eso, necesito que estés bien –me pidió – que luches, que te alimentes y me dejes cuidarte

Luche con más fuerza, necesitaba prometerle que lucharía, que dejaría que me alimentara con esa comida para conejos que ella cocinaba, le prometería que le enseñaría a amar si ella me enseñaba a ser más fuerte en este mundo

-Vamos a casa Regina – logre murmurar antes de abrir los ojos y verla

La vi sonreír y tomar mi mano con fuerza

-Soy Rubie – me corrigió entrando en su papel rápidamente

Sonreí sin dejar de verla

-¿Años a mi lado y aun crees que puedes engañarme morena?

-¿Cómo…? ¿Desde cuándo?

Hice un levantamiento de hombros para demostrarle que eso era lo de menos

-Siempre te voy a reconocer Regina, no importa cuántas mascaras traigas, en el fondo siempre estás tú.

Se acercó sobre mí y dejo un beso sobre mi frente

-Quisiera besarte, pero no lo hare en el cuerpo de Rubie

-¿Los bebes están bien? – pregunte ansiosa

-Ellos están bien, tu no tanto – se acercó a mí – debes de cuidarte por ellos Swan

-Entonces llévame a casa y cuídame

-Lo hare en cuanto el doctor diga que podamos irnos – se tocó el mentón de forma pensativa alegándose de mi – aunque tendremos que hacer algo antes

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sacar a nuestras hermanas de la cárcel

 _ **Espero que les gustara el avance de las chicas! Aún hay mucho que hablar y enfrentar…. y no matar a Rubie y Zelena en el intento**_

 _ **Amor… feliz mesaniversario … 10 meses a tu lado ya… un maravilloso tiempo a tu lado y espero que sea mucho más, te quiero cariño, no lo olvides nunca**_

… _ **Y de repente, llega alguien con mucha luz; y no le importa que tan oscuro estas, se queda ahí, a un ladito tuyo, alumbrándote…**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	8. Cuatro Meses y Algo Mas

_**Hola! No andaba muerta… si no que mucho mucho trabajo…. Pero no voy a dejar el fic a medias, así solo tenedme un poquitín de paciencia**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes me dejan un review e invito a las lectoras fantasmas a dejarme un mensajito**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Cuatro meses y algo más**

 **POV EMMA SWAN**

Despertar envuelta entre sabanas de seda debería de ser considerado el máximo placer en el mundo, con la suave tela rozando mi cuerpo desnudo despertarme de mal humor era algo imposible, no importaba la hora que fuera, era como amanecer sobre nubes… bueno así me imagino que son. Subí mis brazos al aire buscando estirar mis músculos tras mi largo dormir; desde mi llegada a Storybook hace unas semanas atrás, Regina controlaba mis horas de sueño y mis comidas, que por supuesto eran sumamente saludables.

Deje mis manos tras mi cabeza, me relaje con el ruido exterior de la ventana de Regina… porque sí, yo estaba en el cuarto de mi morena, obviamente sola, ya que bajo la excusa de que debíamos de hacer las cosas bien y que no quería dañarme había decidido de forma arbitraria su mudanza temporal al cuarto de invitados.

Di un suave bostezo, me senté para buscar acomodar mis rizos rebeldes y estar presentable antes que Regina llegara con el desayuno... obviamente traería una comida pensada en un regimiento y no solo en las dos personitas que traía, aunque quien soy yo para quejarme de las delicias que hace mi morena.

Levante la vista hacia la puerta cuando escuche un suave golpe en la puerta. Sonreí al sentir un cosquilleo en mi vientre, mis bebes reconocían la cercanía de su madre. Definitivamente mi estadía en la mansión y la cercanía de Regina los había vuelto más activos; además mi salud había mejorado considerablemente.

-¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntaron tras la puerta… como adoraba esa voz. Mire mi pecho desnudo, sonreí con malicia y decidí provocarla… la invite a pasar

-¡Señorita Swan! – Me grito mientras cerraba los ojos, sus mejillas se tenían de un ligero rubor y apretando la bandeja me ordeno – Cúbrase

Gire los ojos, era tan adorable su comportamiento, ignorando su orden salí de la cama y camine hasta ella; cuando estuve cerca tome con fuerza la bandeja, quitándosela de sus manos la coloque en la mesita, nuevamente frente a ella cruce mis brazos en su cuello y le pedí -Abre los ojos

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado de este tema Swan – Me decía, pero en el leve temblor de su cuerpo notaba su duda.

Exhale y la apreté más contra mi -Tú me gustas Regina y yo te gusto -

\- No niego eso Emma – Confeso en un suspiro sin abrir los ojos aun – Pero ya lo hablamos, mejor es que nos conozcamos de forma tranquila, para formar una sólida relación y llena de confianza, así evitar caer solo por los placeres físicos, no quiero dejar de lado lo emocional.

\- Abre los ojos – Le ordene nuevamente, a la par de esperar pacientemente a ver aquellos ojos que me volvían loquita.

-Soy yo Emma, la rubia que llego a tu vida años atrás, tu amiga y que hoy te pide ser su pareja

-Y la madre de mis hijos – Confeso nerviosa pasando sus manos por mi espalda – por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo.

Solo sonreí, la bese con fuerza, pasando mi mano por su cabello buscando un mayor contacto, gimió en mi boca y solté un suspiro al percibir que cedía finalmente contra mi cuerpo. Llevo sus manos hacia mi cintura, suavemente la acaricio, di un grito ronco por el escalofrió que me recorrió al sentir su helada mano contra mi piel

\- Estas caliente – Me susurro.

\- Bastante – Le conteste llevando mis labios a su cuello, maldición como la había extrañado – Solo quiero sentirte morena

\- Creí que llevaríamos las cosas con calma – Intentaba mantenerse controlada

\- No te preocupes – Le susurre empujándola sobre las sabanas y colocándome sobre ella – Pretendo ir muy… muy lento ahora

-Swan… - Ya dejándose llevar por mí, no podía articular más palabras.

Ignore su llamado, fui desnudándola con prisa, necesitaba sentir mi piel en contacto con la de ella, así que recostándome sobre ella tome uno de sus pechos en mi boca.

\- No creo… que sea… conveniente… tener… esta actividad física… en tu esta… do – Gimió entre cortado buscando detenerme - Además… no te dejare… hacer todo… el trabajo… como aquella… noche

Levante la cabeza de su pecho, con un pop solté su pezón y trague saliva, un poco nerviosa al pensar en esa noche.

-Permíteme hacerte sentir bien Emma – Me pidió empujando mi cuerpo hacia arriba y dejándome caer sobre la cama con delicadeza.

¡Maldición! Fue lo primero que pensé y sentí al verla posar su boca sobre uno de mis pezones, estaban jodidamente sensibles y yo estaba condenadamente mojada.

\- Debo de ponerme al día con esto – Gruño rozando así con sus dientes mi pecho – Les pondré crema para que mis hijos se puedan alimentar como Dios manda

-Mucha crema… - susurre ahogada ante la idea – ¿fresas?

-¿Pensando en comida Emma? – Sugirió antes de pasar mi otro pecho con su boca - ¿Nutella?

-Lo que quieras, solo no te detengas – Casi estaba suplicando

\- No pretendo hacerlo – Sentía su sonrisa maliciosa en mi cuerpo

Gemí en el momento que su mano se metió en mi pantalón de pijama e hizo presión sobre mi ropa interior

\- Regina, por favor… - Ya no podía aguantar

\- Tranquila… solo compruebo que estés mojada antes de seguir – Me susurraba

\- Lista muy lista – Gruñí inquieta ante su repentina quietud, porque demonios se había detenido

\- Henry – Le escuche decir casi en un susurro, todo fue tan rápido

\- ¡¿Qué… ?! – No pude decir más, con un chasquido de dedos, sin que antes pudiera darme cuenta ya estaba vestida, metida de vuelta dentro de mis sabanas, Regina había acomodado toda su ropa y tomaba nerviosa la bandeja

\- ¿Qué…? – Intente de nuevo, quería preguntar, pues seguía sin entender que pasó

\- ¿Mamá? – Cuando lo escuche a él.

Gire mi cara y vi a Henry entrar a nuestro cuarto con su mochila al hombro

\- Quería ver si podía despedirme antes de ir al colegio – Se acercó hasta quedar a mi altura – Y de paso despedirme de mis hermanitos.

Sonreí acariciando sus cabellos, se le veía emocionado ante mi embarazo

\- ¿Me dirás algún día quien es el padre? - Me pregunto acercando su mano a mi vientre – Los voy a querer sin importar quien sea

\- Lo se chico, solo dame algo de tiempo para estar lista - Le pedí nerviosa, Regina me había pedido que no reveláramos aun nada – Pero te prometo que será antes de que estos pequeños lleguen al mundo.

Sonreí tras verlo despedirse de nosotros cuatro, con un último suspiro me dispuse a desayunar

\- Henry tiene derecho a saber – Señale tras el primer bocado, dios en serio cocinaba divino – Serán sus hermanos

\- Lo sé – Suspirando me dijo – Es solo que… ni siquiera sé cómo ocurrió y me gustaría ser capaz de responder sus preguntas

\- Quizás nunca las tengamos… - Después de una mordida más y con mucha esperanza, use mi mejor mirada y puchero - ¿Quieres continuar donde lo dejamos?

La vi soltar una carcajada antes de acomodar su cabeza en mi hombro y dejar una caricia en mi cuerpo - Creo que podría pensar en volver a mi cuarto… y continuar más tarde lo que dejamos a medias – Me dijo mordiendo mi oreja.

Como extrañaba el cuerpo de esta mujer.

 **POV RUBIE**

Limpie por… ya no sé qué vez el plato que cargaba tras la barra de la cafetería y gire los ojos ante al décimo gruñido de Zelena

\- ¿Podrías olvidarlo? – Pedí molesta dejando con fuerza el plato – Ya paso, déjalo ir, fue una tontera -

\- No lo fue para mí… realmente pensé que significaría más – Suspiro, mientras tenía la mirada perdida en su vaso de… que estaba bebiendo esta mujer.

\- Zelena… - Busque palabras para consolarla - A veces las cosas no funcionan, lo que ocurrió esa noche en la cárcel fue una experiencia diferente… entre nosotras, pero no volverá a ocurrir - Sentencié

Por fin levantaba la vista de su bebida, tenía un brillo extraño, trague saliva como pude

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo, no compartiste celda con "Nataly" la mujer goma – Gruño haciendo un gesto con los dedos – Me miraba como algo comestible – Vi que su cuerpo se estremecía con el recuerdo.

Pero yo… reí al recordar aquella noche, nuestras celdas estaban frente a frente, pude ver como Zelena había dormido pegada a las rejas de su celda con una expresión de "Sálvenme, me quieren comer", habría que decir que la chica elástica la veía como si fuera una ONCE hamburguesa.

\- Creo que exageras – La moleste, era divertido picar a la bruja – Yo pase la noche con "Dayli" y no fue tan terrible – Mostré mi mejor sonrisa

Me lanzo su servilleta, molesta por mi pequeño comentario

\- "Dayli" traía sorpresa – Sonrió al pensar en mi compañera de celda, al menos se calmaba un poco.

\- Lo sé, pero tenía un cabello… - Rememore con un gesto de emoción – Incluso me dio el número de su peluquera para cuando quisiera ir, dijo que iba a dejar mi nombre para que no tenga que hacer cita previa-

Me hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano y siguió con su… lo que estuviera tomando, porque ya dudaba que fuera solo café

\- Vamos Zelena, no puedes estar toda la vida enojada con Regina – Me acerque para confortarla y le tome la mano – Ya tiene suficientes problemas emocionales como para dejarle la carga de tu enfado

\- La defendimos, salte como una loca por todo el hospital para que pudiera ver a la rubia idiota… ¿y que recibo yo? – Volvía a gritar, en serio porque escojo a estas mujeres como compañía.

\- Nosotras saltamos – Le rebatí, pfff ni recordaba que yo también tuve que taclear gente.

\- No recibo nada, ni las gracias – Vocifero molesta – Me deja tirada, por UNA NOCHE COMPLETA en aquel lugar

\- Nos dejó – Le volví a corregir estúpidamente… no hay nada que hacer es egocéntrica.

Acaricie su cabello para tranquilizarla - Zelena… Regina te quiere, estoy segura que en el fondo, pero que bien en el fondo de su negro corazoncito agradece lo que hicimos por ella -

\- ¿Tú crees? – Al hacerme esa pregunta me miro con esperanza en sus ojos, eran muy bonitos, de un verde esmeralda precioso… porque estoy pensando que son lindos…

Me sacudí internamente para… No pude evitar sonreír ante su pregunta y sus dudas

-Claro que si – Escuche de pronto, levante la cabeza de golpe para encontrarme a Regina parada de brazos cruzados mirándonos, que tanto habrá escuchado… y visto

Continuo su frase - No olvidare lo que hicieron por mí, de verdad lo aprecio y se los agradezco

Zelena se giró para enfrentarla y reclamar - ¿Entonces por qué nos dejaste pasar la noche en esa cárcel? – Volvió a estremecerse, "Nataly" sí que la había marcado

La morena solo hizo un gesto con los hombros – Las… olvide con todo lo del médico, Emma, los bebes – Soltó como si nada, como si fuera un tema sin importancia

Gire los ojos junto a Zelena y volví a mis quehaceres, mientras Zelena seguía tomando su "café"

\- Yo… Necesito pedirles un consejo – Interrumpió el silencio de las tres – Como saben Emma está viviendo en mi casa y hemos decidido darnos una oportunidad

\- Entiendo… – Le di un codazo a Zelena para que prestara atención - ¿Y cuál sería el consejo?

\- Llevamos un par de semanas conociéndonos de forma más profunda, adaptándonos a la convivencia entre nosotras, obviamente hablando de los bebes y de los cambios que todo esto implica en nuestra vida y creo que estamos en el punto de…

\- Lo que mi hermanita quiere preguntar – Interrumpió Zelena el discurso de Regina, viendo su oportunidad de mini venganza – Es como puede meterse en los pantalones de Swan… aunque tal vez apunte a más profundo – Esa mirada de malicia tenía en serio un punto encantador… otra vez porque sigo pensando estas cosas

\- ¡Zelena! – Grito ruborizada la morena

\- ¿Qué? Si es verdad, aunque es algo tarde ya… – Hizo un gesto con la mano – Es decir esa carta ya fue ocupada y Emma ya está con el pastel en el horno

\- Entonces es cierto – Oímos decir a una voz que no era de nosotras tres

Abrí los ojos cual caricatura, las tres al mismo tiempo nos giramos para dar con Nieves de brazos cruzado mirándonos fijamente. Trague pesado y nerviosa, daba tantito miedo en esa postura.

\- Mi hija está embarazada - Levanto la mano molesta en forma de stop cuando quisimos interrumpirla – Ni siquiera se molesten en negarlo

Dio un paso hacia nosotras con el dedo levantado y apuntándonos

\- Y en este momento una de las tres me dirá quien es el padre de ese bebe – Apunto a cada una de nosotras.

\- No hay padre Nieves – Zelena se cruzó de brazos molesta y explico – El embarazo de tu hija fue algo mágico

\- ¿Mágico? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Nieves estaba sorprendida, creo que no se esperaba eso.

Le di un vistazo a Regina que iba colocándose cada vez más blanca ante las preguntas de Nieves y valga decir la respuesta de Zelena, solté un suspiro he hice lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida… al menos la de esta semana

\- Yo soy la otra madre del bebe, Nieves – Solté sin más

\- ¿Tu? – Ahora si se petrifico y se puso blanca, un poquito más blanca que de costumbre.

Di un paso para enfrentarla cuando fui detenida por Zelena

\- No mientas Rubie – Dio un paso para quedar a mi altura, como si nada la pelirroja soltó – YO soy la madre del bebe de Emma

\- ¿Cómo? – Ahora sí que Nieves tenía una cara de confusión total

\- No le hagas caso este par de locas – Regina giro los ojos molesta, por fin había salido de su estupor y la escuche seguir – Yo soy la madre del bebe de Emma

Un ruido seco y… Debo de admitir q ver la escena de Nieves desmayada en el piso y nosotras tres mirando quedaría en mi memoria eternamente…

\- Quien diría que realmente lograrías matara a Nieves… Solo debías de acostarte con su hija y embarazarla – Bromeo la ojiverde con picardía.

\- Muy graciosa Zelena… Ayúdenme a cargarla – Les pedí molesta, mientras tiraba de ella.

\- ¿Sabes que Nieves enloquecerá hasta saber quién es realmente la madre del bebe? – Seguía riéndose la pelirroja, mientras nos cuestionaba, de verdad le gustaba ver así a mi amiga.

\- Ustedes preocúpense de Nieves – Nos ordenó Regina, acomodando su chaqueta para irse – Yo… ahora debo de decirle a mi muy embarazada mujer que se acostó con tres mujeres y evitar que las mate

\- ¿Qué? – Grite soltando a medio camino a nieves

\- No seas exagerada hermanita – Soltó con obviedad, entrecerró los ojos y dijo si tuviera la mejor idea del mundo – Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a vivir las tres con Emma y así nunca se sabrá quien es la madre – Sonrió con satisfacción de sí misma

\- Es una locura… - Fue lo único que atino a decir la morena

\- Apoyo eso – Secundo a la morena, la idea de ir a vivir con Regina y Zelena era desquiciante.

\- ¿Entonces tienes una idea mejor? – Pregunto Zelena y viendo que no le respondía - O ¿Le dirás a Nieves que embarazaste a su hija?

\- Iré preparando el cuarto de visitas – Dijo con simpleza Regina

-¡¿Qué?! – Ya qué más podía decir, Sí que era cobarde la morena, de Evil Queen mis falditas

Vi a las hermanas Mills sonreír a su súper solución… Yo solo tome asiento, me sentía mareada ante todo lo que había pasado, algo me estaba olvidando.

\- Respira Rubie, será divertido – Me dijo Zelena, sumamente feliz por su idea.

-¿Para quién? – La mire con miedo en mis ojos

El gesto de hombros que hizo me lo dijo todo… era loba muerta

 _ **Espero que les gustara este capítulo (un poquitín más largo de lo normal), ya veremos cómo funciona ese grupito en la mansión de la alcaldesa..**_

 _ **Cariño… a pasitos de los 11 meses y días de la primera vez que me encontraste, realmente no sé si fue solo suerte o el destino nos puso en el camino de la otra, pero sé que no hay forma de que cambie algo de todo lo que he vivido contigo, eres mi presente y mi futuro y sé que algún día llegara el día en que podamos tener todo lo que soñamos… no hay prisa bb, yo te voy a estar siempre esperando, porque te quiero y eso es más grande que cualquier cosa que nos ponga el destino adelante.**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	9. Quinto Mes

_**Hola! No me he ido a ninguna parte, ni dejare botado este fic, algo liada con varias cosas pero regrese**_

 _ **Un gran saludo para todos los que han dejado un review y uno mas grande para los que leen entre las sombras y que se atreven a dejarme un mensajito**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Cinco Meses**

 **POV RUBIE**

\- ¡RUBIE LUCAS ven en este mismo instante! – El grito de Granny se escuchó creo que en todo el pueblo, ante ello no pude menos que pegar un salto, tragar la saliva que se atoro sin más en mi garganta, esa mujer sí que da miedo; mi oído lobuno me dijo que venía de la cocina, aunque siendo sincera con lo fuerte que fue cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de dónde provenía, con una sonrisa de disculpa al cliente que estaba atendiendo me despedí y camine donde mi abuelita querida (para nada aterradora) estaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Estaba atendiendo un cliente… - No pude decir más, cuando sentí el primer golpe, intentaba decirle algo - ¡Pero qué demonios…! – Grite cubriendo mi cabeza de los golpes que me estaban dando con… la cuchara, que original era – ¡Detente mujer!

\- No… lo… voy… a… hacer – Había acompañado cada palabra con un nuevo golpe, me regaño sin detenerse y dejándome con un dolor fuerte, si mis huesos no fueran de lobo me hubiera dejado rota al primer golpe – Una cosa es que decidas vivir con la loca verde y la reina malvada en su castillo, que ya de por si eso solo es una locura, pero otra muy diferente es que dejaras embarazada a la princesa Emma.

\- ¿Princesa…? – Que manía de seguir pensando en esos títulos arcaicos en este pueblo del nuevo mundo

\- ¿Es que acaso no te enseñe valores morales? – Me siguió reclamando, mientras iniciaba otra tanda de golpes - ¿Es por eso que quieres irte a vivir cerca de ella? ¿Realmente crees que puedes mantener a dos bebes vivos, si apenas sabes lavar tu ropa y eso que siempre te dejas manchas?

\- Eiii un poco de confianza con mi persona, además esos errores con la ropa son comunes, es el detergente el que falla…

Detuvo sus golpes ante mi ligera divagación, me miro con el ceño fruncido y colocando sus manos en su cadera de la forma más amenazante que recuerdo me pregunto

\- ¿Son tuyos los bebes que espera Emma, quiero la verdad y mírame cuando respondas?

Respire algo asustada ante su pregunta, no quería mentirle directamente pero tampoco deseaba traerle problemas a Emma y el misterio de sus bebes.

\- Es complicado abu… – Intente decir algo, pero ver sus gestos me detuvo, se cruzó de brazos y me lanzo una mirada que decía que empezara a hablar pero YA.

\- Tu sabes que Emma es mi amiga – Le quise explicar – Y hemos hecho cosas con el tiempo que nos han unido… - Levanto una ceja ante mi comentario, entendí al momento a que se habían prestado mis palabras, en serio dios, no me puedo enredar más ni queriéndolo.

\- No hablo de ese tipo de **COSAS** – Le corregí, recalcando lo de cosas

\- Entonces no eres la madre de esos bebes – Pase mi peso de una pierna a la otra de forma nerviosa, realmente me sentía como niña pillada en una travesura.

\- ¿Qué es la maternidad hoy en día abuela? – Hice un gesto con las manos, intentando desviar un poco el tema – Es decir, las familias ya no son como las de ante, la paternidad es algo muy flexible y…

\- ¿Realmente quieres que te golpee Rubie? – Interrumpió mi reflexión amenazando con la cuchara de palos mi pobre cabeza – ¿Eres o no la madre de los futuros herederos del bosque mágico?

\- Abuela yo… - Otra vez esa mirada, era mejor que un Verita Serum, no podía resistir más, iba a soltar todo…

\- Buenas tardes señora Lucas - Di un brinco asustada ante el saludo de Zelena desde atrás mío, era como un ángel de la guarda salvándome… mmm digo como una gran hechicera que es, porque ni sentí cuando entro, seguro que apareció con magia o estaba muy asustada por qué ni me percate de su ingreso, bueno seguro que es todas las anteriores. Mi abuela ignoro el saludo de mi pelirroja… digo de… bueno de ella, por suerte interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

\- Vengo a buscar a Rubie para la ecografía de Emma – Informo tirando de mi brazo, pensé que solo era buena con la magia, pero tenía un buen agarre, otra voz volvía a interrumpir mis ideas

\- RUBIE no va a ninguna parte, no al menos hasta que confiese si es o no la madre de esos bebes – Mi abuela tiro de mí de regreso a la cocina, sí que tenía lo suyo.

\- Pero ella TIENE que ir a la ecografía – La pelirroja dio un paso amenazante hacia mi abuela y volvió a tirar de mi hasta quedar pegada a su pecho, sí que era fuerte mi querida bruja; sentí el calorcito de ella cuando me había jalado con un gruñido, su perfume me encantaba, su fuerza… otro grito me sacaba de mis ideas, me dejarán en algún momento pensar en mis cosas.

\- ¿Entonces es cierto? – Ahora si se giró directo a mí, sus ojos gritaban un reclamo, me estaba taladrando con su mirada. – Me vas a hacer bisabuela –Abrí los ojos asustada ante su deducción, sentí mi cara arder ante la vista fija de ella en mí.

\- Abuela yo…- Estaba tragando saliva, estas mujeres me van a matar de un infarto.

\- Lo que sucede es que Swan no sabe quién es la madre de los bebes – Interrumpió Zelena tirando definitivamente de mí, pegándome a su hermoso cuerpo, si era así que me salvará todas las veces que quería – Al parecer la heredera al trono no sabe mantener los pantalones arriba – Dijo con una ceja levantada marca Mills. Como adoraba mirar cada gesto suyo.

Gire de golpe la cara, asustada al sentir el fuerte golpe y ver a mi abuela desmayarse tras la declaración de Zelena.

\- ¿En serio era necesario decir eso?- Zelena solo levanto los hombros antes de ayudarme a llevarla al cuarto más próximo, mientras yo le reclamaba por lo dicho.

-¿No tienes tacto acaso? – Resople bajo el peso de mi abuela, esta mujer sí que tenía huesos duros – ¿Primero matas a nieves con tu mentira y ahora a mi abuela? Acéptalo te gusta hacer estas maldades – La mire directo a ver que me respondía.

\- Tu abuela es pesada – Dijo ya sin aire al lanzarla sobre la cama – Y sabes que me encanta un ligero toque de maldad – Sonrió con malicia, en serio que me gustaban esos gestos.

\- Es de huesos pesados – Defendí a mi abuela, aunque no niego que estaba de acuerdo – Y quizás si no hubieses dicho tamaña mentira no estaríamos en esta situación - Resople

A pesar de mi regaño camino hacia mí, fui retrocediendo despacio, hasta quedar atrapada entre ella, que estaba a centímetros de mí, y la pared.

\- Tú y yo hicimos un juramento y… - Sentía su aliento rozando mi cara, no podía pensar con claridad, tenía que decir algo.

\- ¿Cuándo hicimos eso? – Le interrumpí con lo único que se me ocurrió.

\- …vamos a cumplirlo si o si - Trague saliva nerviosa ante su cercanía y sus palabras

\- Esos bebes quizás serán biológicamente de Emma y Regina, pero nos necesitaran para que ese par de incapacitadas emocionales no los arruinen – Otra vez su aliento rozando mi oreja, no me dejaba pensar.

\- Para eso no es necesario decir que somos las posibles madres de los bebes – Dije casi en un susurro

\- Quizás… - Se acercó aún más hasta poder sentir la respiración dulzona en mi propio aliento – Pero debes de admitir que esta situación ha traído beneficios para nosotras

\- ¿Si? – Vi su sonrisa, como me encantaba ese gesto.

\- Si – Aseguro antes de besarme.

 **POV EMMA SWAN**

"Porque me pasan estas cosas, bueno si se por qué está pasando esta en particular, pero es que no podría tener un poco de paz, al menos estos meses…" mis ideas fueron interrumpidas por una voz juvenil.

\- Esto es extraño - Levante la cara de entre mis rodillas (o al menos tanto como me permitía meterla mi abultado estomago) y mire a mi hijo.

\- ¿Qué es extraño? – Le pregunte para entender a qué se refería, porque lo distraído definitivamente lo heredo de mí.

\- Siempre prense que cuando entrara a un baño femenino sería más…. Interesante – Mencionaba mientras seguía con su inspección visual del lugar.

Sonreí al verlo revisar cada una de las cosas que estaban sobre el mueble a un costado del lavado. Tocaba, analizaba con cuidado lo que había, cada frasco, cada pomo y con delicadeza lo devolvía todo a su lugar.

Apoye mi espalda contra el frio azulejo, volví a respirar para poder calmarme, para ordenar un poco mis ideas…

\- ¿Entonces te acostaste con tía Zelena y Rubie? - Abrí los ojos y me despedí de los segundos de calma que había logrado tener

\- Henry… - Quise entender a qué se refería mi hijo y con lo que dijo me probo que es mi sangre sin dudarlo

\- Es decir, es genial que ahora salgas con mi mamá – Me celebro mirándome y apoyándose en la pared frente a la mía – Digo, siempre pensé que podían ser buenas amigas, solo que nunca imagine que a ti te podrían gustar las mujeres, es decir, quizás a mi mama sí, pero tú no porque – Se señaló - Ya sabes era obvio que no – Se rasco la cabeza y levanto los hombros - Y luego ustedes estaban juntas

Ladee la cabeza ante el discurso nervioso de mi hijo y el continuo movimiento de las manos, no hay duda se parece tanto a mí.

\- Respira chico – Le detuve antes de que siguiera enredándose y dando explicaciones un poco flacas – Ven acá a mi lado para explicarte – Le señale el piso a mi lado para que se pudiera sentar conmigo.

Lo vi acomodarse a mi lado, con cuidado lo abrace dejando mi caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro e intente como pude explicarle algunas cosas.

\- Como bien asumes, este es un embarazo mágico – Le comente – Y por lo que he investigado solo fue posible porque tengo fuertes sentimientos hacia otro ser mágico…

\- Y también tuviste sexo – Me dejo con la boca abierta mi pequeño que ya no era tan chico. Me sonroje ante su comentario, no por el tema, sino por recordar cómo habían llegado estos bebes a mi cuerpo… fue una buena noche después de todo.

\- Además de eso – Me recobre, mejor seguía con el tema de los bebés, antes de entrar en otro asunto sexual sin su otra madre – El punto es que estos bebes son fruto del amor y de la magia, aunque no sabremos exactamente que pasara en un futuro, si estamos seguras que los vamos a querer, no importa si tienen pelos y colmillos…

\- ¡Entonces es Rubie! – No me dejo terminar, dio un salto y me apunto – ¡Oh por dios! ¡No si soy capaz de aceptar que mis hermanos sean mitad humanos y mitad peludos! – Impulsivo, si, hijo mio definitivamente – Se volverán lobitos desde que nacen o esperaran a la primera luna lleva -

Le lance una mirada asesina ante su exageración y me cruce de brazos

\- Rubie es solo una de las madrinas de los bebe Henry – Le aclare buscando detener sus preguntas sobre el ciclo lunar – Ahora ven y vuelve a sentarte a mi lado

Junte aire antes de continuar

\- A lo que me refería es que no sabemos si traerán alguna característica mágica – Le explique pacientemente – Si serán como tú o más mágicos, como su otra madre – Me rasque la barbilla pensando - Aunque lo que sí es seguro, es que el carácter explosivo de su madre si lo tendrán.

\- ¡Tía Zelena es la madre! – Este chico sí que saca conclusiones a lo loco.

\- Claro que no – Intente rebatir sus ideas, pero no me dejo hablar

\- Dijiste explosivo, la tía Zelena está loca y…

\- ¡Regina es la madre de los bebes! – No podía seguir con esta locura, era mejor pararlo y soltarle la verdad.

Detuvo el movimiento de manos bajo mi grito histérico, el solo pensar en acostarme con Zelena me devolvía las náuseas que apenas había logrado calmar, no porque ella no fuera sexy, sino porque era hermana de Regina y solo pensar en eso me daba escalofríos.

\- ¿Y si mama es la mama de los bebes, porque están las tres afuera discutiendo y nosotros escondidos en el baño?´ - Me miro sin entender la situación

\- Lo mismo me pregunto chico – Porque honestamente yo tampoco entendí, volví a acomodarme en la pared – Lo mismo me pregunto

Henry tomo asiento a mi lado en silencio y nos sumergimos en la espera de que calmen los gritos que venían desde afuera.

Lleve mis dedos hasta el puente de mi nariz para volver a respirar y rogar por más paciencia, no solo había tenido que pasar 45 minutos oculta con Henry en el baño femenino de la consulta ginecológica, si no que una vez que me arme de valor y salí, me encontré con las "tres supuestas madres" discutiendo a los gritos con mi padre que trataba de reanimar a Nieves por un nuevo desmayo; ahora a todos se les ha pegado la manía de gritos y desmayos.

Luego de otro montón de gritos de las histéricas e histérico que estaban en la sala de espera, comprendí que mi madre había venido a la consulta a espiar quien iba a entrar efectivamente conmigo y confirmar quien era la madre de mí bebe, solo que su nuevo desmayo fue por saber que no era uno sino DOS.

Decidimos dejar toda la locura, gritos, desmayos y a mis padres en la sala de espera, para poder por fin entrar a la consulta… por supuesto entramos los 5 y… nos acomodamos como pudimos.

\- ¿Emma, te encuentras bien? – No me percate que estaba sentada pensando en otras cosas, levante la vista hacia el doctor que me preguntaba por mi sentir. Whale me observaba preocupado por mi silencio, me di cuenta que no solamente él me evaluaba sino que Regina sentada a mi lado acariciaba mi mano de forma reconfortante para calmarme, Rubie parada a mi otro costado acariciaba mi cabello y Zelena detrás mío había posado su mano sobre mi hombro de forma protectora.

\- Estoy bien Whale – Dije con un breve suspiro.

\- Les aseguro señoritas que puedo guardar bajo secreto profesional la maternidad de los bebes de la señorita Swan – Hablo nervioso bajo las miradas asesinas que le enviaban "las otras progenitoras de mis pequeños" – No es necesario que estén las tres en la consulta para…

\- Solo haz tu trabajo Frankie – Interrumpió Zelena molesta ante la opción de no estar, en qué momento se volvió tan posesiva o tal vez siempre lo fue – Que para eso se te paga

El pobre docto carraspeo nervioso y moviendo sus papeles decidió que era mejor seguir y no provocar a tres seres mágicos poderosos

\- Su peso ha subido acorde con los meses de gestación y los dos bebes que lleva, así que eso es muy bueno. Me indica que ha sentido movimiento continuo de los bebes, lo que es natural en el quinto mes y también…

\- ¿Qué hay de las idas al baño? - Gire la mirada molesta a Rubie ante la indiscreta pregunta que estaba haciendo.

\- Es normal, como la señorita Swan sabe se volverá más común y frecuente – Respondió tranquilamente – Con respecto ahora a la ecografía yo sugiero que…

\- ¿Y el tema de la comida? –Gire los ojos al ver que Regina era quien interrumpía esta vez, se notaba ansiosa por saber más de nuestros hijos, aunque eso en el fondo he de admitir que me encantaba.

\- No me mires así Emma - Me regaño – Debemos de ver el tema comida contigo, estas bien de peso, pero sigues sin poder comer ciertas cosas importantes para la dieta de una mujer embarazada y…

\- Regina… - Era raro ver a Whale tomar valor para interrumpirla, eso me causaba algo de gracia - Te aseguro que la señorita Swan está en perfectas condiciones, las vitaminas que le recete suplen cualquier necesidad vitamínica que tuviera

Asentí bajo las palabras de Frankie, bueno que el apodo era gracioso, buen punto para Zelena, con un gesto de la cabeza le pedí que continuara con la explicación de la ecografía

\- Como estaba diciendo antes que me interrumpieran, la ecografía que aplicaremos hoy será para poder revisar que… - Víctor quiso continuar pero con estas mujeres, no se cuanto demoraremos.

\- ¿En cuanto al sexo, existe alguna restricción? - Oculte mi cara avergonzada tras la pregunta de Zelena, no podía creer que estaba pasando por todo esto, solo porque mi novia no tenía el coraje para decir que era la madre de mis bebes.

\- ¿A qué se refiere Zelena? - Lance un gemido lastimero ante la situación, claro, Frankie no se podía quedar con la duda.

\- ¿Qué si puede tener sexo normal? ¿O hay alguna posición que no pueda hacer? – Diossss que cosas conversaba Regina con su hermana, esto es demasiado vergonzoso.

Whale metido de lleno en su papel siguió con la explicación - No existe por el momento ninguna contraindicación para que pueda tener sexo con su pareja y…

\- ¿Qué hay de los juguetes sexuales? ¿Y del sexo an...? –

\- ¡ECOGRAFIA! – Grite rápidamente, Zelena no podía tener la boca cerrada escucharla decir todo eso… estaba histérica, colocándome de pie e interrumpiendo a mi adorada cuñada camine hacia el cuarto destinado para eso.

Ignoré el ruido que provenía desde fuera del cuarto en el que me sacaba la ropa, estaban locas, si señor, di un sobre salto cuando sentí unos brazos abrazar mi torso desnudo, aunque me calme al instante al sentir como mis bebes se regocijaban al sentir a su otra madre.

\- Voy a matar a mi hermana – Me susurro suavemente Regina en mi oído, sentir su aliento caliente me enviaba ciertas descargas – Y luego de eso hablaremos de las recomendaciones de Whale que tan buenamente nos ha facilitado.

Ladee mi cuello mientras sentía sus labios pasear por mi hombro y sus manos bajar hacia mi pantalón…

\- Regina… por favor – Le decía, rogando para que se detenga o… aunque mmm la deseaba tanto que no sabía ya que quería.

\- Whale dio el visto bueno para que podamos intentar estar juntas amor - La sentí desabrochar mi pantalón y bajar la cremallera lentamente sin dejar de besarme. Movió sus labios a mi nuca y besando el largo de mi espalda fue bajando mientras tiraba de mis pantalones hacia abajo con rapidez

\- No creo que este sea el lugar adecuado para hacer el amor… - Las palabras salían de mi boca, rogando porque no me hiciera caso.

De repente la sentí dar un paso hacia atrás, nerviosa me giré y la vi extendiéndome la bata médica con una sonrisa falsamente inocente

\- Es hora de ver a nuestros bebes rubia – El brillo en su mirada me hizo olvidar por un momento las ganas que sentí poco antes, pero el nuevo grito fuera de ese pequeño cuarto me recordó.

\- Tú, yo y las locas de nuestras hermanas – Pensaba en esas dos locas esperándonos. Rio antes de ayudarme a vestirme y dejándome un dulce beso me llevo a la camilla para la nueva ecografía

\- Esperemos que los pequeños se muestren – Nos explicó Whale mientras colocaba la maquina sobre mi vientre, ignore lo ajustado que estábamos los cinco y me concentre en la pantalla superior que nos mostraba claramente los perfiles de dos pequeños.

\- Entonces el primer bebe es…. Una hermosa mujer – Mencionaba Victor luego de enfocar en una de los perfiles.

Sonreí feliz por la noticia y cuando quise decir algo fui interrumpida por el grito histérico de Rubie

\- ¡Es una hermosa princesita! Estoy tan orgullosa – En serio quien la escuche creería que es la otra madre.

Golpee mi frente y mire a Zelena consolar el llanto de emoción de mi pelirroja amiga, un abrazo protector… no era otro, pero luego lo analizaría, era mejor seguir.

\- Ehhh… - Carraspee y asentí a Whale para que siguiera con el examen e ignorara las lágrimas de la loba loca

\- El segundo bebe – Guardo silencio dándole suspenso mientras movía el aparato sobre el segundo perfil – Es un saludable varón

Apreté fuertemente la mano de Regina, estaba tan feliz por mis dos pequeños… pero tuve que esconder mi cara en su cuello tratando de cubrirme de los gritos de celebración de Zelena y Rubie que saltaban de un lado a otro abrazadas. Si ellas se querían hacer pasar por las madres de mis hijos, hacían un excelente trabajo.

Vi de reojo a Whale retirarse para darnos intimidad, por fin me sentía libre, tomé la cara de Regina y le di un suave beso emocionada ante la noticia

\- Vamos a ser mamas – Mi sonrisa de felicidad era inmensa

\- Vamos a ser mamas NUEVAMENTE Emma – Juntas pensé, siempre juntas

 _ **Espero que les gustara este capitulo, es mas largo de lo común en compensación a mi ausencia, no duden en dejar sus comentarios y sugerecia de nombre para los nuevos herederos**_

 _ **Amor… truly madly deeply**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	10. Sexto Mes

_**Hola! No m he olvidado de este fic... palabra. Atrasada, pero llego.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y agradezco a todos los que me han dejado un mensaje y aun mas a quienes leen entre las sombras y los invito a dejarme algún mensaje de que les pareció**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Seis Meses**

 **POV EMMA SWAN**

Calor…

Suspire molesta, bote todo el aire que contenía en mí, saque una pierna bajo las gruesas frazadas de la cama de Regina, porque demonios tenían que ser así, no podía poner las delgadas… Dios, no recordaba sentir este tipo de calor cuando estuve embarazada de Henry, sino supiera que mis hijos son de Regina, pensaría que son dragoncitos que me están quemando por dentro.

Me gire para ver a mi novia suspirar ante el movimiento de mi cuerpo, mientras admiraba su rostro, me puse a pensar que durante el tiempo a su lado había descubierto cientos de cosas: adoraba un trocito de chocolate amargo en las noches, que su rutina de belleza era sumamente importante de cumplir al igual la selección de esos trajes elegantes que combinaba con el calzado y accesorios, pero que también le gustaba usar uno que otro pantalón holgado en nuestro cuarto. Moví mi mano ligeramente para apartar un pequeño mechón que cubría su bello rostro… suspire una vez más, estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi reina.

\- Haces conmigo lo que quieres Regina Mills – Lo dije casi en un susurro, esperando no haberla despertado con mi comentario, con lo bella que se ve durmiendo, quiero que se quede así.

A pesar de todo el amor que sentía, no pude evitar sentir la incomodidad física, me volví para mirar la hora de la mesita de noche… 2:30 Am y yo aún despierta… mi cuerpo me estaba jugando unas pasadas horribles.

Gruñí por el frio, me fastidiaba que mi cuerpo no se decidiera, metí mi pierna dentro de las sabanas para voltear hacia la ventana y darle la espalda a Regina, me sentía molesta… no era justo, ¿Por qué ella dormía tan cómodamente? ¿Por qué yo debía de sufrir entre el calor y el frio?

Solté un bufido ante la ola de calor que volvía a sentir en mi cuerpo, en este punto ya sin importarme el sueño de mi novia, quite las sabanas de un solo tirón, me levante de la cama para caminar hacia la ventana y abrirla de golpe, aire bendito y preciado, que en algo aliviaba mi sufrir. Me cruce de brazos murmurando maldiciones a mi suerte personal, buscando liberación para mi frustración, iba imaginando formas de eliminar por un par de horas a toda la gente del pueblo y torturándolos de diversas maneras.

\- Te vas a resfriar… - Escuche a mi espalda, sonreí al sentir los brazos de Regina tratar de envolver a duras penas mi abultado vientre.

\- Tengo calor – Le explique con voz infantil, quería tanto que me mimará aunque fuera un poquito.

\- Lo note entre el millón de vuelta que te diste en la cama – Me dice con calma mientras olía mi pelo.

\- ¿Te desperté? – Pregunte, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta del ruido que hice con mis movimientos.

\- Me mantiene despierta el querer saber tu molestia – Dejo un ligero beso en mi nuca, que me estremeció por completo – Háblame cariño… ¿Estas preocupada por el embarazo? – Sus brazos me rodearon un poco más, creo que buscaba darme confort.

Negué enfáticamente con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, la noticia de nuestros bebes nos había traído gran tranquilidad y felicidad a nosotras, reí aún más al pensar en las noches que nos hemos quedando hablando de nuestros planes como familia, de las cosas que podríamos hacer todos juntos.

\- Solo tengo calor… - No quería comentarle las ideas que bullían en mi cabeza, solo me apoye en su pecho, buscando su apoyo.

\- Emma… - Mi reina me conoce tan bien que de hecho no dejaría pasar el hecho con una simple frase.

\- Es solo que la mudanza de Rubie y Zelena… - Me gire en sus brazos he hice un gesto con los dedos, esperaba no molestarla con lo que iba a decir – Te tienen un poquiiiiitoooo alterada

Si, como lo esperaba, me soltó, la observe dar un paso hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados.

\- Debes de admitir que el ruido, el desorden que han traído a la mansión, los cambios que quieren hacer, todo es de proporciones bíblicas y… - Escucharla decir esas cosas me hizo perder la poca calma que mis hormonas tenían.

\- ¡Pero TÚ las invitaste! – Le detuve molesta, señalándola – ¡Tú y tu miedo de asumir esta relación frente al pueblo, asumir que te acostaste conmigo y me dejaste embarazada! – Fue mi turno de cruzar mis brazos como pude, sobre mi no tan pequeño vientre.

\- No tengo por qué darle explicaciones a este pueblo de lo que hago o no – Levanto su ceja, molesta por lo que pensaba que le pedía.

-¡No tienes por qué hacerlo! – Levante la voz molesta al ver como se cerraba – Claro, tú no tienes nada que decir, porque no te afecta, porque es de MI de quien hablan, es sobre la facilidad que tengo con las mujeres para no saber quién es la supuesta madre de mi bebe.

\- Estuviste de acuerdo en su momento – La vi cerrar la mirada y replicarme molesta – No puedes dar pie atrás ahora.

\- ¡Porque pensé que sería por un par de semanas! – Alce mis brazos al cielo

\- Cálmate Emma, te estas alterando y eso no le hace bien a los bebes… - Golpee mi frente e hice un gesto fingiendo que ahorcaba algo para calmar mi ira y no soltar más improperios contra Regina, odiaba cuando alguien me decía que me calmara, eso me molestaba más que ayudarme.

\- Vete a dormir Regina, no necesito tu compañía – No quería verla en ese momento, esta situación comenzaba a hartarme.

\- Emma… - La escuche llamarme pero yo no podía más.

Ignore su llamado, necesitaba algo de paz, voltee a mirar por la ventana para calmarme y respirar… si bien era cierto que había aceptado la estadía de nuestras hermanas por un tiempo, lo que realmente me enervaba no solo era como quedaba mi reputación ante el pueblo, sino que, su llegada había a reducido a 0… CERO TOTAL todo intento de contacto físico con mi novia, ya fuera por las interrupciones en cualquier momento de ellas o de Henry, o era el desorden que colocaba de pésimo humor a mi novia y cuando no era eso se trataba de todos intentando tocar mi barriga: por todo ello debía de conformarme con un frio beso en las noches, claro, tras horas de escucharla maldecir a Rubie y Zelena.

\- Háblame Emma… - Escuche un tono de súplica en su hablar, demonios porque estaba enamorada de esta mujer, que solo su voz me hacía flaquear de mi molestia.

Me gire a su llamado, estaba sentada sobre la cama, con las manos sobre sus rodillas mirándome.

\- Mañana daré un comunicado diciendo que esos bebes son míos - Soltó un suspiro cansado – Les diremos a todos que yo soy la madre, que tendremos dos bellos niños, ya nadie hablara de ti y tú podrás volver a dormir.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres que todos sepan? – De verdad quería entenderla, camine hasta ella y sin importar mi peso, me senté sobre sus piernas, colocando las mías a cada lado de las suyas y rodeando con mis manos su cuello.

\- ¿Honestamente? - Me pregunto, como buscando el confort en mi mirada, pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y acaricio mi espalda en el proceso – El pueblo es poco lo que me importa, sus opiniones no tienen influencia en mi vida…

\- ¿Entonces? Sabes que puedes ser sincera conmigo – Le dije mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Solté un gemido cuando dejo caer su cara entre mis pechos y respiro profundamente, el aire caliente de su boca provoco un escalofrió en mi cuerpo, la sentí mover su nariz entre ellos, disfrutando del calor de mi cuerpo mientras sus manos habían bajado hasta mis nalgas de forma nada disimulada.

\- Es tu madre… - Gruño antes de seguir buscando más contacto con mi piel.

Tuve que sacudir un poco mi cabeza, para poder concentrarme, olvidar por un momento el calor que subía por mi columna, gire los ojos y aparte su rostro con mis manos para verla a los suyos.

\- ¿Podrías evitar hablar de mi madre cuando tus manos están en mi culo y tu cara está a punto de arrancar mi pijama? – Le pedí fingiendo molestia.

La observe hacer una mueca de asco ante la idea y con un simple movimiento de magia me encontré bajo su cuerpo, en nuestra cama, no podía creer que por fin tendría algo de acción.

\- El hecho de que existan tres posible madres ha desviado la atención de Nieves, ahora está concentrada en la búsqueda de respuestas y no enfocada en lo que es lo más importante – Susurro antes de besarme calmadamente y sin prisa

\- ¿Y qué seria? – Pregunte una vez que su boca se trasladó a mi cuello y sus manos buscaban hacer desaparecer mi camiseta, me estaba esforzando dantescamente para no perder el hilo de la conversación.

\- Disfrutar a sus nietos – Su frase me confundió, ladee mi cabeza buscando entender sus palabras y llevando mis manos a su cabello busque que me mirara y explicará a que se refería.

\- No quiero a tu madre metiendo la nariz en tu embarazo, eligiendo la ropa, los muebles, los nombres, querer acompañarte, no la quiero metida en nuestra casa, es nuestro momento y de nadie más – Por fin entendía lo que deseaba.

Sonreí antes de besarla con ganas y sacando la parte superior de su pijama con mi magia

\- Tengo calor… - Le susurre para incitarla.

\- Déjame ayudarte – Cuando la oí decirme eso, sonreí internamente "Objetivo logrado", me dio esa sonrisa malvada que había aprendido a amar y sin perder el tiempo, con un pase de su mano me dejo solo en bragas, prendo sus labios sobre mi pezón con fuerza hasta hacerme soltar un gemido lastimero ante el placer y el dolor…

\- Ahora vamos por el otro para que no tenga celos – Susurro entre dientes y volvió a atacar con hambre mi pecho, yo solo podía estremecerme de placer.

\- Regina… de verdad que tengo calor – Logre decir entre gemidos, para que atendiera otro lugar de mi cuerpo que clamaba por ella.

\- Déjame ayudarte entonces amor… - Adoraba que me llamará de esa manera, aunque en este momento amaba que entendiera donde la deseaba mi ser.

Sonreí al verla deslizarse por mi cuerpo, dejo pequeños besos a lo largo de mi abultado vientre sin dejar de acariciar mis pezones con sus manos. Sus rodillas se habían instalado entre mis piernas y con cierta presión me instaba a separarlas para dejarla instalarse como dueña del lugar, obviamente yo no me iba a quejar.

\- La primera vez que estuvimos juntas… tú hiciste de mi cuerpo lo que quisiste Swan – Susurro sobre mi cuerpo arrancando lo poco que quedaba de mi ropa – Así que esta noche yo estoy a cargo de tu calor – Sentirla romper ese último pedazo de tela solo me excito más.

Solté una carcajada antes de verla realizar unos simples hechizos que aseguraban que nadie nos interrumpiría o escucharía, eso me dejo muy feliz, por fin tendría a mi mujer solo para mi.

\- Y para asegurarme que eso ocurra – Me miro arrodillada entre mis piernas pasando sus uñas sobre mis piernas, dejando escalofríos en mi cuerpo – Vamos a evitar que esas manos curiosas interfieran

\- No es justoooo – Gemí al verme atada de manos sobre mi cabeza e inmóvil – Me gusta tocar – Yo deseaba poder tocar ese magistral cuerpo.

\- La vida no es justa señorita Swan y si sigue reclamando sus piernas serán atadas… - Me dijo con su mejor sonrisa malvada.

Apreté los labios para evitar que cumpliera su amenaza, sabía que lo haría, independiente del amor que había entre nosotras, no era ciega ante la necesidad de control que tenía y solo por deducción había asumido que no tardaría en presentarse en nuestra cama… no es que me fuera a quejar de ello, sabía que mi reina me dejaría satisfecha.

-Voy a probarte Emma – Señalo bajando su rostro por el borde mi ingle – Voy a comerte y saborearte hasta hacerte gritar mi nombre tantas veces que lo vas a gastar.

Lance mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando la sentí respirar profundamente, sin dar aviso dejo caer sus labios sobre mi excitado botón; sus brazos se envolvieron sobre mis muslos de manera que quedaron inmovilizados, ella los quería abierto y yo los cerraba de forma inconsciente en cada tirón que daba con sus dientes, le gustaba jugar conmigo, eso me excitaba más.

\- Regina… necesito más – Roge tras un lametón altamente caliente – Mucho calor amor

Sin soltar mis piernas bajo aún más entre mi entrepierna hasta lograr introducir su lengua de forma lenta y profunda, me sentí mojar más, seguramente mis jugos corrian ahora por su barbilla.

-Maldición Regina – Gruñí al ver que se tomaba su tiempo en cada penetrada – Más rápido – Sabia que lo hacía a propósito para provocarme.

\- Impaciente… - Se burló sin cambiar su manera de penetrarme, creo que se estaba vengando de algo.

Mi morena no cambiaba el ritmo, estaba angustiada al ver que mí orgasmo seria retrasado hasta volverme loca y sin importarme las consecuencias, solté las ataduras mágicas de mis manos y las lleve hacia su negro cabello para ejercer mayor presión. Sorprendida ante mi acto de rebeldía solo sonrió y apuro su lengua. Suspire de felicidad al ver que no me iba a dejar sin mi liberación.

\- Necesito más cariño – Pedí cada vez más cerca de llegar, quería que fuera más rápido.

Instándola con mis manos a subir un poco más, llevo su pulgar a mi botón y aumento sus penetraciones hasta lograr sacarme un grito profundo con su nombre en él. La felicidad me nublaba, por fin tenia un orgasmo con mi mujer después de tanto esperar.

Bajar de mi nube pos orgásmica me tomo cerca de 15 minutos, el tiempo suficiente para contemplar la belleza de la vida, los colores del cuarto, mi felicidad al lado de mi morena, creo que también le dio el necesario a Regina para que volviera a acomodarse a mi lado cubriéndome con su cuerpo y las suaves sabanas.

\- Te amo Emma, a ti y a nuestros bebes – Me susurro suavemente – No lo dudes, uds son mi familia.

\- Le diremos a mi madre una vez que nazcan los bebes, que tú eres la madre de ellos – Le dije con los ojos puestos en su bello rostro.

\- ¿De verdad? – Me pregunto con una alegría que no podía ocultar.

Hice un gesto con los hombros semi dormida, hablaría con Zelena y Rubie para que mantuvieran a mi madre lejos de Regina, necesitaba a mi novia de buen humor para volver a tener orgasmos así, haría lo necesario para poder pasarla así de bien.

POV RUBIE

\- Con cuidado… - le pedí temerosa, no quería que me haga daño.

\- Está bien – Soltó un suspiro de paciencia antes de retroceder para volverse a acomodar

\- ¿Así mejor? – Antes de volverse a mover me pregunto.

Asentí nerviosa y contuve la respiración al verla cada vez más cerca de mí, estaba un poco paralizada por lo que pudiera pasar.

\- No puedo apuntarle si estas tan nerviosa – Me dijo cuando me vio temblar ligeramente.

\- Es solo que tus pausas dramáticas me colocan nerviosa – Intente justificarme, pues veía su cuerpo muy cerca a mi.

\- Es mi primera vez en esto – Se justificó bajito – Podrías tenerme un poquito más de paciencia, además si me apresuro, puedo hacerte daño.

Gire los ojos, entre fastidiada por mis miedos y contenta por su preocupación, respire con paciencia extendiendo la mano para darle firmeza a su agarre.

\- Muy bien, aquí vamos… - Me dijo ya con casi todo su cuerpo recostado hacia mí.

Observe su rostro de concentración, no apartaba la vista en cada pulgada que iba entrando y parecía empecinada por lograr llegar hasta el fondo, eso me tenía sudando, no sabía si en ese pequeño espacio lograría caber todo eso.

\- Creo que deberías de entrar más despacio – Le sugerí, colocando una mano en su hombro, para hacer más lento sus movimientos– Algo de experiencia tengo en el tema, el truco no está en hacerlo entrar de golpe, sino en que gire un poco y acomodarte para darle un mejor empuje.

Me lanzo una mirada de odio ante las indicaciones que le daba, creo que no le gusto mucho saber que ya lo había hecho antes, sin embargo, me hizo caso.

\- No sabía que tenías experiencia en el tema… - Ahí estaba el meollo del asunto, definitivamente no le gusto saber eso.

\- Lo hice un par de veces en el bosque encantado – Hice un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia, no quería que eso afectará lo que estábamos haciendo.

\- Nunca me hubiese imaginado que estuvieran tan avanzados con el tema ahí – Dijo como si le hubiera incomodado escuchar sobre el par de veces.

Levante los hombros para que olvidara el asunto, la apure con un movimiento de mi cuerpo, pero para evitar que se moleste, acaricie su rostro.

\- ¿Puedes ir un poco más rápido? – Le sonreí para evitar que mi pregunta la incomode - La idea es que llegues hasta el final para probar como se mueve – Le dije guiñándole el ojo

La vi fruncir el ceño molesta, trague saliva, creo que tente a mi suerte, no me equivoque, de golpe lo metió hasta el fondo.

\- ¡Auch! ¿No podías ser más suave acaso? – Eso realmente me había dolido, fue muy brusco cuando lo metio por completo.

Le di un golpe en el hombro, estaba algo molesta por como lo hizo, me crucé de brazos enojada ante la falta de delicadeza que había mostrado.

\- ¿Te vas a cruzar de brazos y no vas a hacer nada? – Me dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Gire la vista para demostrar mi enfado e ignore su bufido de frustración, vi sus brazos intentar extenderse y tocarme.

\- Lo siento… - Lo dijo tan bajito, que casi no la escucho, pero sé cuanto le costaba decírmelo.

Sonreí y dejé un suave beso en su mejilla al escuchar su lastimera disculpa.

\- Puedes moverte Zel – Le dije pegándome a su oído.

Asintió rápidamente, vi una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, antes de pasar a una expresión de alta concentración, tras unos minutos de continuos movimientos y rítmicos, para probar la resistencia soltó un grito de júbilo y éxtasis, cuando vio que había logrado su cometido. Yo me sentía satisfecha con lo obtenido.

\- ¡SI! – Lo dijo con tal felicidad que solo podía sonreir por ella.

Gire los ojos, fingiendo molestia, aunque en realidad me alegraba al ver la emoción en su cara.

\- ¿Tanta exageración para durar tan poco? – Le moleste colocándome de pie con ella – Mejor ve a lavarte las manos, estas toda pegajosa – Le susurre al oído.

\- Deberías de ser más considerada – Respondió caminando al baño – Era mi primera vez – De verdad no dudaba de esa aseveración.

Gire la vista para ponerme a ordenar u poco del desastre que habíamos hecho, habían muchas cosas desperdigadas por el suelo.

-Espero que aprendieras bien, porque toca ahora la segunda ronda – Le decía mientras la veía regresar del baño, aun con algunas gotas de sudor en su rostro.

\- ¿Segunda Ronda? – Me pregunto con un ligero temblor en sus piernas.

\- ¿Debo de recordarte que son dos bebes los que vienen? – Me miro de nuevo con esa mueca de molestia.

Rei con fuerza al ver la cara de frustración al entender lo que significaba, se veía adorable cuando se molesta.

\- No puede acaso Regina colocar a los dos bebes en una sola cuna – Bufo con fastidio, tomando nuevamente las herramientas para meter los tornillos.

Levante la ceja ignorando sus gruñidos y maldiciones, el brillo en sus ojos cuando se fastidia es adorable.

\- Deja de reclamar Zelena – Me acerque a ella y acaricie su brazo – Te propongo algo – Le dije en mi mejor tono seductor.

\- Dime – Me miro con picardía mientras se lamia los labios al preguntarme.

\- ¿Un café tras el armado? – Le ofrecí, mas que por el armado, por seguir a su lado

\- Pasadme el martillo Rubie, esta cuna no se armará sola – Se volteo rápido, para acabar con la tarea, al menos sabía que ella quería pasar tanto tiempo conmigo, como yo con ella.

 _ **Espero que les gustara este capítulo… y de verdad agradecería si tienen sugerencia para los nombres xD**_

 _ **Amor! Me encantas bb mío… comienza la cta atrás para nuestras vacaciones… paciencia que ya llegara … te quiero**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	11. Siete Meses

_**Holaaaaaaaa,… pido una muy grande disculpas por mi atraso, la verdad es que por cosas laborales estuve muy alejada de la escritura en general, cosa que odio, ya que tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza que deseo algún dia publicar**_

 _ **Les dejo este capitulo y les prometo que tratare de no perderme por tanto tiempo**_

 **Enjoy**

 **7 Meses**

 **Rubie POV**

-No

-Por favor Zelena

-Olvídalo Rubie

Subí mi cuerpo por sobre el mesón para acercarme a ella y hacerle ojitos

-Apóyame en esto Zel

Tomo mi barbilla con una sonrisa y acerco su cara a la mía

-Con gusto te apoyaría donde quisieras cariño – dejo un suave beso en mis labios rápidamente – pero de ninguna manera te apoyare en esta locura

Solté un gemido lastimero ante su negativa

-No es tan mala idea Zel…

-Hasta tu sabes que es mala idea – volvió a beber de su café – lo único que ganare si te apoyo es una mirada asesina de mi hermana y su novia y un muy probable desalojo de la mansión

Gire los ojos ante su dramatismo y rodee la barra para poder subirme a sus piernas de forma tentadora y abrazar su cuello

-Ayúdame cariño – le pedí acercándome – Sabes bien que Regina no nos expulsara de la mansión, nos necesita como fachada de su relación con Emma

-Podemos ser una fachada bien muerta si sabe que estuvimos involucradas de alguna manera

Estire el labio de forma involuntaria al ver que Zelena no cedía ante mi misión de reconciliación entre la familia charming y la familia Mills

-No me pongas esa mirada Rubie Lucas, te aseguro que no conseguirás nada

-Eres una pésima novia - le gruñí bajándome de sus piernas y regrese a mi secado de platos olvidado.

Debía de buscar la manera en que Nieves pudiera estar en el mismo espacio físico con Regina, después de todo ella era la verdadera madre de los gemelos y por mucho que me riera ante el hecho que estuviera más entusiasmada que fuera yo la madre de los gemelos, sabía que la verdad sería revelada en algún momento... en especial cuando sus primeras cómodas conste de vegetales y cosas aburridas...

-¿Ya somos novias entonces?

Debe caer el plato de la impresión ante su pregunta, la verdad es que me había salido de forma involuntaria el comentario, si nos habíamos besado y quizás un poco más, pero no había había nada formal y no quería parecer desesperada por ponerle una etiqueta a la relación, es decir, el hecho que ya hipotéticamente ya hubiese pensado en el color del vestido de novia y en los nombres de los tres hijos que tendríamos, no quería decir que quería darle un carácter serio a la relación

-Claro que no – conteste rápidamente e ignore su ceja levantada ante mi respuesta – es decir, solo nos hemos besado un par de veces y ambas somos mujeres adultas sin necesidad de ponernos etiquetas bobas de adolescentes y…

-¿Ósea, si te pidiera noviazgo en este momento no te interesaría?

Me mordí la uña nerviosa a su pregunta… noviazgo… no era una palabra muy asociada a mi persona, siempre fui un alma libre y llena de amantes furtivos a lo largo de mi vida.

Levante la vista al notarla caminar hacia mí y envolver con sus brazos mi cintura para poder quedar pegada a mi cadera

-¿Me lo estas proponiendo?

-Puede ser – gruño acercando su boca a mi cuello - todo dependería de tu respuesta

-Mmmmm

Tire mi cuello hacia atrás atrás y me deje arrastrar por las atenciones de mi pelirroja, poco me importaba si éramos descubiertas por algún cliente y por Granny, lo que estaba haciendo con su lengua valdría cada golpe que me ganará con la cuchara de palo

-¿Qué te parece… si seguimos con esta charla en mi cuarto?- rozo con sus dientes mi clavícula de manera lenta – ¿una larga conversación entre mi cama, tu cuerpo desnudo y yo?

-Me gusta cómo suena eso…

Enredé mis manos en su cuello esperando que su magia se hiciera presente para trasladarnos a la mansión, cuando un chillido agudo desde la puerta de la cafetería nos hizo separarnos de golpe asustadas

-¡OH, POR DIOS!

Me escondí de forma inconsciente tras el cuerpo de mi novia cuando entendí que era Nieves quien estaba con las manos tapando su boca debido al impacto de vernos juntas

-Cuando apenas lograba hacerme la idea, que mi querida hija se acostó con ustedes tres y que además decidieron vivir en pecado todas bajo el mismo techo…

-Marie, déjame tratar de explicar lo que viste

-Y no solo eso – continúo ignorando mis disculpas – sino que además debo de ser abierta de mente y comprender que existe la horrible posibilidad que mis futuros nietos, una vez más, estén ligados con mi madrastra

-Regina no es tan malva…

-Ni siquiera voy a entrar en la discusión del nivel de maldad de Regina – levanto la mano para exigir que detuviera mi intento de defensa

Me calle y espere que soltara sus palabras a lo había visto entre Zelena y yo

-Sin embargo, mi tolerancia tiene un límite - se detuvo molesta frente a nosotras de brazos cruzados – y me rehusó a que mis futuros nietos crezcan en un lugar donde quizás que actos impuros se cometen y…

-Voy a detenerte en este mismo momento nieves

Tire del brazo parta calmar a Zelena y así evitar que cometiera una imprudencia que afectara el secreto de Emma y Regina

-Vas a tener que hacerte la idea, pequeño nomo de cuentos, que tu hija y mi hermana son pareja y que se aman, independiente de quien sea la madre de esos bebes que hoy espera Swan – dio un paso hacia Nieves, buscando intimidarla con su altura – Y también tendrás que entender que Rubie y yo, somos pareja y que el día en que quiera hacer "actos impuros" me asegurare que sean los más "impuros" jamás cometidos en este pueblo y que cuando Rubie aullé mi nombre puedas escucharlo desde tu departamento y…

Gire los ojos y le di un golpe a Zelena cuando vi una vez más desmayada a Nieves en mi cafetería

-¿Supongo que estas orgullosa de ti misma? – le gruñí molesta mientras tomaba el cuerpo inerte de mi amiga para arrastrarlo a uno de los cuartos de la cafetería

-Lo estaré cuando realmente se oiga mi nombre en su casa

Abrí los ojos y deje caer la cabeza de nieves por la impresión de su desfachatez

-¿Hablas en serio?

La vi sonreír y hacer un gesto con su mano para trasladar al bulto de Nieves a la cama más cercana

-Siempre hablo en serio novia mía – me susurro antes de tomarme y trasladarnos a la mansión en un gesto de magia

Realmente esperaba que hablara en serio…

 **Emma POV**

-Mierda

Ahogue un gemido mordiendo mi mano con fuerza y la otra la estire contra el techo buscando poder calmar mi cuerpo y no bajar mis dedos a los sedosos cabellos de Regina para poder apurarla en su tarea

-Maldición Regina, más fuerte

Mire hacia abajo y la vi sonreír desde mi pecho sin soltar mi pezón de entre sus dientes. Le devolví la sonrisa y lance mi cabeza hacia el respaldar del asiento buscando el aire que me faltaba en el costoso mercedes de ella

-Podemos detenernos y continuar en casa – susurro tras soltar mi pecho y pasar su lengua para calmar suavemente el ardor de ellos – estoy segura que nuestra cama es aún más cómoda

Tome su rostro y lo impulse a mi cara para poder besarla con ganas, no me tembló el cuerpo cuando metí con ganas mi lengua en ella, el sabor a manzanas de sus labios se habían vuelto una adicción desde la noche que habíamos compartido en su cama nuestro amor

-No te atrevas a detenerte Mills – gruñí una vez que el beso se había detenido, me perdí en sus ojos marrones frente a mí y aquella cicatriz que me volvía loca – soy una mujer embarazada, debes cumplir mis antojos

-El problema… - beso mi cuello – es que tus antojos son puramente sexuales

Ahogue un nuevo gemido cuando mordió mi hombro de forma lenta y sensual

-No es culpa mía que seas tan lenta... -gemí cuando se acomodó para poder deslizar su mano por mi ropa interior - prácticamente tuve que meterme a tu cama para que pudiéramos estar juntas nuevamente

-quería hacer las cosas bien - dio un lametón a mi pecho antes de sentirla deslizarse dentro de mí - nunca imaginé que fueras de las embarazadas insaciables Swan

Cerré los ojos disfrutando las atenciones de mi novia con una sonrisa, sus palabras no eran mentira, desde que habíamos logrado estar juntas, parecíamos una pareja de adolescentes descubriendo su sexualidad

-¿Qué te gusta más Swan? - introdujo un segundo dedo y llevo sus labios a mi oído y comió en el- ¿el que te tome en mi auto o el que puedan vernos en cualquier momento?

Gemí más fuerte aun con mi cabeza hacia atrás, sentí como sus dedos se abrían dentro de mí, como su pulgar no había dejado de tocar mi clítoris, empujándolo en cada movimiento de su muñeca

-Regina... - dije su nombre ahogada, mi cabeza zumbaba a la llegada inminente de mi orgasmo - más rápido

\- vamos Emma... - dejo caer su cálido aliento en mi - déjate ir, aquí estoy para tomarte

Sentí las últimas palabras de mi morena y me deje arrastrar por el calor del orgasmo. Ignore el mundo por unos minutos mientras mi respiración se tranquilizaba, y esperaba que mi corazón volviera a latir de forma normal

\- Con calma pequeños - la sentí susurrar a mi vientre con amor - que mama necesita volver a respirar para poder irnos a casa y comer

-Se agitan cada vez que estoy contigo - le sonreí colocando mi mano sobre la de ella - y al mismo tiempo se calman cuando le hablas

Envolví su cuello con brazos y le me deje un suave beso

-Vamos a casa Mills, quiero devolverte el favor.

Moví las cejas de forma pícara cuando la vi encender el auto con rapidez.

-¿Ansiosa? - deslice una de mis manos por su muslo de forma lenta - ¿tienes antojo de algo en particular alcaldesa?

Reí cuando la escuché gruñir maldiciones bajo mis caricias atrevidas, poco importaba que estuviera adquiriendo forma de bola terráquea, mi seguridad no se había visto mermada, aún la podía sentir temblar bajo mis dedos y eso era todo lo que quería con ella

El calor del momento nos llevó a bajarnos del auto enredadas en la otra, sabíamos que Henry estaría en casa de sus amigos así que no nos molestamos en ser discretas al patear la puerta de la cocina para entrar en ella. Su mano estaba metida bajo mi blusa acariciando mi pecho sin pudor alguno y yo tiraba de su chaqueta sin importarme si se rompía en el camino

-Por la forma en que se besan, comienzo a entender cómo fue que embarazaste a Emma, hermanita

Saque la lengua de la boca de Regina y voltee a asesinar a mi cuñada con la mirada, obviamente ni se inmuto bajo la mirada de odio que le lance ya que siguió comiendo su habitual manzana verde cómodamente sobre la encimera de nuestra cocina

-¿Existe alguna razón de peso para que no te asesine en este momento hermana? – gruño Regina cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo

-Tan solo quería advertirte hermanita mia…

-¿Advertirme que cosa específicamente?

Fruncí el ceño y agudice mi oído a los ruidos que venían de la sala

-¿Qué carajo…?

-¡AHÍ ESTAN!

Di un paso hacia atrás de forma instintiva al ver a mi madre caminar hacia nosotras con los brazo abiertos de par en par

-Tardaron demasiado en llegar, la gente se estaba empezando a impacientar

-¿Gente?

Di otro paso más hacia atrás cuando vi a Marie tirando del brazo de Regina para llevarla al salón

-¡El pueblo entero de Storybook las esta esperando! – Apretó más el brazo de mi novia, que colocaba cada vez más resistencia para caminar – ¡Es el Baby Shower de los herederos del Bosque Encantado!

-¿Baby Shower?

Frote mi frente para calmar el súbito martilleo que sentía llegar con la encantadora presencia de mi madre

-Rubie me dijo que les había avisado y que ustedes estaban encantadas ante la idea – junto sus manos en un gesto de emoción, que juro por mis hijos que vi salir corazones de sus ojos –y cuando me dijo que me dejaban a cargo de la decoración… no cabía en mi cuerpo de felicidad

Cerré los ojos en un gesto de paciencia infinita y camine hacia ella para sacar a mi novia de su lado

-¿Por qué no te adelantas y les avisas que ya llegamos? – le empuje hacia la puerta – nosotras iremos enseguida, ya sabes, para darle emoción al asunto

-Claro, claro

Una vez que cerró la puerta de la cocina voltee a ver a una muy enojada morena y a una Zelena que no hacia esfuerzo en ocultar su sonrisa

-¿Tu sabias de esto?

-En defensa de Rubie, esto iba a ser algo discreto, casi familiar y…

-La palabra discreción no existe en el vocabulario de Nieves.

Volví a frotarme la frente para calmar el sutil palpitar que ya era oficial e ignore el brazo que se posaba sobre mi hombro

-No debe de ser tan terrible – nos animó Zelena pasando su otro brazo por los hombros de Regina, dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta – ¿qué tiene de malo un montón de comida y regalos?

-Nada de malo Zelena – me salí de su brazo en un movimiento y me aleje de ellas – es por eso que tu serás mi representante esta tarde

-¿Representante?

-Así es, tú me representaras y evitaras que mi encantadora novia mate a los habitantes de este pueblo

Camine hacia la salida

-Detente en este momento Swan – gruño Regina – si voy a ser torturada por tu madre lo justo es que tu estés a mi lado

-No puedo cariño – tome las llaves del auto – tengo el presentimiento que me va a doler la cabeza

-¿Presentimiento?

Sonreí y le envié un beso con la mano

-Recuerda sonreír cariño

-Esto no va a quedar así Swan – me amenazó con el dedo – regresa aquí

-Lo hare amor, pero una vez que se me quite el dolor de cabeza –argumente

Cerré la puerta y me apoye en esta con un suspiro y acaricie mi barriga

-Vamos pequeños, mami quiere una hamburguesa para que se le quite el dolor de cabeza

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes aun me leen, y no duden de dejarme sus comentarios**_

 _ **Amor! Feliz mesaniversario atrasadísimo, me encantas bb, y ya cada dia menos para nuestras vacaciones!**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	12. Ocho meses

_**Holaaaaa, tenemos actualización y no fueron meses para volver a aparecer…**_

 _ **También les cuento que este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Ocho meses y algo más**

Rubie POV

-Dios... - gemí en silencio una vez más

\- Es Zelena cariño

Gire los ojos a la corrección de mi pelirroja novia y me apreté aún más su cuerpo contra el mío.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

Levante mi mano por detrás de su espalda para revisar mi reloj

-No puedo concentrarme si sigues besando mi cuello de esa manera Zelena

Sonreí cuando dando un gruñido se separó de mi cuello y pude concentrarme

-Son las 14:55

\- Aún nos quedan cinco minutos antes de la estúpida reunión

-Eiiiii

Le solté un golpe en el brazo molesta y me aleje de ella

-Te recuerdo que nosotras citamos esta reunión con la gente del pueblo

-Lo sé, pero eso fue antes de que nos besáramos por primera vez - señaló volviendo a envolver sus manos en mi cadera para colocarme contra la pared una vez más- y la verdad es que prefiero mil veces tenerte bajo mío desnuda que una reunión que quizás nos tome horas el poder llegar a un acuerdo

-Lo sé... - baje mis manos para agarrar con más fuerza su culo y pegar mi cadera a la de ella - pero nos comprometimos a cuidar de nuestros ahijados y evitar que Regina y Emma los rompieran.

\- Lo sé, pero podemos aplazarla - siguió argumentando mientras deslizaba sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta buscando el borde de mi sujetador - vamos lobita... prometo hacerte aullar con mi lengua

Esta mujer no tiene vergüenza alguna pensaba mientras empujaba su grueso cinturón

-Podemos aplazarla... un par de horas, diremos que...

-¡RUBIE!

Di un brinco del susto y empuje sin pensar a Zelena lejos de mí tras el grito de mi abuela que había salido tras la puerta de mi cuarto

-¿Qué ocurre? - le gruñí mientras hacía un gesto de disculpa a mi novia y la ayudaba a colocarse de pie

-La gente ya está llegando - golpeó la puerta con más fuerza, buscando apurarme

-Ya entendí abuela, voy enseguiiiiii - abrí los ojos y calle enseguida al ver a Zelena sacarse la ropa sin prisa alguna, dejando así a la vista ese par de pechos que me hacían babear

-¡RUBIE!

Ignore los golpes y movimientos de la puerta que producía mi abuela en su intento de entrar. Camine hasta mi pelirroja y sin prisa la lleve a la mesa más cercana para poder besarla con calma y subirla en ella

\- Tu abuela te llama - se burló de mi sin dejar de pasar sus manos por mi cabello

-¡Ya voy abuela! - grite sacando la cabeza de entre los pechos de Zelena - dame 15 minutos estaré ahí

\- Apúrate Rubie Lucas, te enseñe modales y el no llegar tarde es uno de ellos

\- Termino aquí y voy - le volví a gritar antes de colocarme de rodillas entre las piernas de Zelena que ya había desnudado con maestría

\- ¿15 minutos eh? - paso sus manos por mi cabello en una caricia - alguien se siente en confianza hoy

\- No tienes idea de cuánto Zelena Mills - le susurre antes de sumergirme entre sus pliegues

Basto que mis labios la tocarán para saber que 15 minutos con ella no serían suficientes… quizás la eternidad tampoco lo seria

 **Emma POV**

-Me encantaría saber por qué mi muy embarazada esposa, la cual tiene prohibido hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo está colgando de una ventana

\- Mierda Regina - apreté aún más mis manos al borde de la ventana y agache mi cuerpo como pude - ¿no ves acaso que estoy en una misión secreta?

Ignore el giro de sus ojos y la observe caminar rápidamente hasta quedar detrás de mí y sostenerme de la cintura

-No voy a caerme - le asegure molesta ante su arranque de sobre protección número 1000

\- Es para que no te arranques cuando te de nalgadas por no hacerme caso

Gire el rostro a riesgo de desnucarme con la rapidez que lo hice

-¿Qué?

\- Estás en tu último mes Emma Swan - me enfrentó molesta - Whale dio instrucción que no hicieras ningún esfuerzo y tu estas aquí colocando en riesgo a nuestros hijos

\- No seas exagerada Regina, estoy embarazada no invalida - regrese mi vista a la ventana de la cafetería que vigilaba hace 45 minutos ya - toma esta salida como el paseo que SI fui autorizada a realizar a diario

Ignore sus gruñidos y acomode mi cuerpo contra el suyo para descansar a gusto

\- ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que estamos espiando?

-Shhhh- le hice un gesto con la mano para que guardara silencio - es la primera misión encubierta de Henry

-¿Qué demonios...?

Le hice un gesto que guardara silencio y que mirará ella misma

El auditorio estaba lleno, gente incluso de pie llenaba el auditorio, sobre la tarima Granny, Zelena y Rubie pedían silencio para poder comenzar

-¿Dónde está Henry?

-Primera fila, a un lado de mi madre – le indique con un gesto

-¿Sabes de que va a tratar la reunión?

-No lo sé, por eso tenemos a Henry de infiltrado - voltee a explicarle

-Si Henry ya está ahí - me retuvo antes de volver a girar - ¿por qué no estamos en casa simplemente esperando su reporte de lo que seguro será una aburrida y ridícula reunión?

Gire los ojos a su intento de llevarme a casa y volví a acomodarme en la ventana para escuchar a Rubie

-... entonces por el bien de los futuros herederos de storybook está tarde vamos a discutir los nombres que los bebés deberán de llevar - explicó Rubie apuntando a una pizarra - ahora mi abuelita les explicara el método de votación y...

\- Voy a matar a esa camarera - reí al escuchar las maldiciones de Regina- y luego mataré a mi hermana por apoyar esta estupidez

-Silencio que no puedo escuchar

-... entonces empezaremos por Emma - seguía hablando ahora mi amiga - conociéndola de segura su primera opción será algún nombre de las "batallas de las galaxias"

Me tembló el ojo cuando la escuché

-... así que en esta lista dejaremos los nombres que como pueblo no queremos - se colocó frente a la pizarra y comenzó a escribir - descartaremos "princesa liena" y "Hans buenmorro"

\- Rubie es una idiota

Me cruce de brazos molesta, aún no sabía si era por la sugerencia que colocaría esos nombres a mis hijos o sus horribles errores gramáticos ante semejante película de culto, de religión, de...

-Nuestros hijos no tendrán ningún nombre de saga de película

-¿Saga de libro? - voltee a ver a mi amada novia y estire el labio - Hermione es un hermoso nombre y...

\- No Emma

Regrese la vista al consejo, su tono había dejado claro que ninguna saga sería opción

\- ... en esta línea dejaremos los nombres que le prohibiremos a Regina

Zelena camino está vez con el lápiz y empezó a escribir

\- Vamos a descartar los nombres Henry y Daniel - anotó segura - mi hermana tiene un extraño gusto por los difuntos...

-Olvida lo que dije - volvió a maldecir Regina acercándose aún más a la ventana - mataré a mi hermana primero

Sonreí y seguí escuchando, era feliz al ver a mi novia probar también las locuras del pueblo

-... sólo pido que Cora no sea opción a nombre - intervino mi madre - siempre me dio miedo

\- se agrega el nombre Cora y Graham a la lista - siguió escribiendo mi futura difunta cuñada - para ser justos con mi hermanita, agregaremos el nombre de Leopoldo y Eva

\- Pero... – levanto la mano mi madre para reclamar

\- Ya dijimos, nada de nombres muertos para los futuros herederos de storybook

Voltee una vez al no escuchar esta vez reclamos de Regina

\- el nombre Cora...

\- Regina escúchame – pose mis manos sobre sus hombros - te amo por sobre todas las cosas, pero nuestra hija no tendrá el nombre de mi suegra

-Pero...

\- Suegra que dicho sea de paso trato de matarme más de una vez

Le deje un suave beso de consuelo y regrese a la famosa lista, al parecer era nuevamente mi turno

-... el tema de los superhéroes es el segundo favorito de Emma - volvió a rayar la pizarra- lo siento Henry, pero mis ahijados no se llamarán Clark o Natalia romanof

Cruce los brazo molesta al ver que incluso Bruce lo agregaban a la lista de nombres prohibidos

-no gruña amor - dejo un beso en mi cuello al ver el daño que sentí cuando el nombre Tony Stark era cruelmente agregado - vestiremos a nuestros hijos de superhéroe cuando nos toque pedir dulces en Halloween

Voltee feliz ante sus palabras

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí, tu saldrás y yo me quedaré en casa descansando

Lance una carcajada que fue rápidamente cubierta por las manos de mi novia

\- Eiiii, eso no es justo

Confundida ante el reclamo de Regina revise la nueva lista de nombres prohibidos

\- Ni de príncipes y constelaciones - leí al entender la molestia, sabía que una de las propuestas de Regina eran nombres "nobles"

-Sera mejor que vayamos a casa amor – le tome la mano al ver como agregaban el nombre de Federico a la lista

No tardo en reaccionar y sin alcanzar a cerrar los ojos me vi tendida sobre la cama de nuestra habitación

-Este pueblo está cada día más loco – me susurro acomodándose detrás mío para poder acariciar con calma nuestros bebes – aunque sabes que debemos de hablar de los nombres

-Lo se… ¿Qué tal si tomamos un montón de papeles con nombres y elegimos dos al azar?

El solo gesto de levantamiento de ceja me lo dijo todo. Gire mi cuerpo para poder quedar frente a ella

-La verdad es que tengo dos nombres en mente

-No me lo habías dicho – dejo un beso en mi mejilla y siguió a mi cuello

-Me gusta… - me acerque a su oído y se los susurre

-Me gustan

-¿De verdad? – Pregunte nerviosa – no quiero que sientas que debes de darme en el gusto y..

-Me gustan esos nombres Emma – detuvo mis defensas – y si al pueblo no le parece los amenazare con enviarlos al bosque encantado

-Bruja

-Tu bruja – susurro antes de abrazarme y envolverme con su calor

 _ **Espero que les gustara este capítulo, no duden en comentarme que les pareció**_

 _ **Amor… que puedo decirte de todo lo vivido? Solo decirte que te quiero y que contigo me quedo, en lo bueno, lo malo y en lo que venga**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	13. Nueve meses parte1

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes aún leen mi historia… sé que me tardo pero estoy hasta el cuello con trabajo y ningún momento para escribir**_

 _ **No he dejado ningún fic a medias, y este bb no será la excepción… solo tenedme algo de paciencia**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Nueve meses… parte 1**

 **POV ZELENA MILLS**

05:35

-Rubie

\- mmmmm

\- Rubie - volví a hablarle empujando con fuerza su hombro

-déjame dormir Zelena

Corrí por el cuarto buscando mis pantalones y volví a moverla para que me ofreciera alguna reacción humana

\- ¡Maldición mujer! - tiré de las sábanas hacia atrás e ignore su desnudes - levántate

Hice caso omiso a sus gruñidos y regrese a vestirme con lo primero que iba encontrando

-¡RUBIE LUCAS!

\- ¡Pero qué demonios te ocurre mujer! - al parecer mi grito había hecho efecto en mi castaña porque había entrado furiosa tras de mi al baño -¿por qué te estás vistiendo?

-Es Emma - le expliqué buscando mis documentos por todo el desordenado cuarto - ella y Regina van de camino al hospital

Busque un par de zapatos para calzarme cuando noté que Rubie aún seguía en el umbral del baño sin dar reacción alguna. Gire los ojos y camine hasta ella para arrastrarla a vestirse, habíamos ensayado este momento todo el último mes, cada una tenía una tarea designada, y la mía era hacer llegar a las madrinas al hospital

-Reacciona amor - le pedí sentándola en la cama y con un poco de magia pasaba ropa por su cuerpo - Regina y Emma nos necesitan en este momento

\- Pero aun no es tiempo, teníamos un plan y aún faltan 14 días

Hice un gesto con la mano y la termine de vestir mágicamente

\- Entonces iremos al hospital y le reclamaremos a los bebés cuando nazcan que como se les ocurre adelantar su salida - le solté irónicamente tirando de su mano para que caminara al salón y poder desaparecernos

\- No seas ridícula Zelena- rezongo molesta a mi comentario - es a Emma a quien debo de decirle que es una completa desubicación s su parte y...

Gire los ojos a su reclamo y dejándola en la sala de la mansión camine hacia el cuarto de Henry

\- Henry cariño- aparte sus cabellos de sus ojos para comenzar a despertarlo- es hora ya

-¿ya van a nacer? - pregunto aun adormilado

\- Ya vienen y necesito tu ayuda para llevar a la loca de tu tía Rubie al hospital

Lo vi sonreír de forma burlona y procedió a vestirse rápidamente, claramente él ya había dejado un montículo de ropa listo para este momento

\- Me debe 20 dólares tía Zelena

Me gire ante sus palabras, ese mocoso me iba a dejar en la ruina al paso que iba ganando apuestas conmigo

\- Te dije que Rubie se paralizaría una vez que llegará el momento del parto

-Eres una plaga - saque el dinero - una muy molesta

\- Y no olvides los 40 dólares de la vez que las encontré con Rubie en el Mercedes de mi madre

Entrecerré los ojos molesta, ese niño se iba a terminar pagando la universidad si seguí a sacándome dinero por cada vez que nos descubría con mi novia teniendo sexo

\- Debería transformarte en un mono volador - le amenace antes de dejarle el dinero una vez más

\- Mamá te mataría

-vamos a buscar a tu tía mejor será - gruñí tomando de su brazo para apurar el paso. Ese niñito era la razón por la que no quería tener hijos

Camine con los bolsos en mis manos hacia el salón donde esperaba que mi novia hubiese recuperado la cordura

-Creo que a tía Rubie se le zafo un tornillo

-Lleva las maletas al bolso y espera en el auto enano - le pedí entregándole el equipaje de golpe - te alcanzamos enseguida

-¿Van a tener sexo en la sala?

-¿Quieres quedarte a ver acaso?

Sonreí guasona al verlo sonrojarse y tartamudear su negativa antes de salir corriendo

Camine hacia mi novia que seguía murmurando incoherencias y acomode mi cabello con calma

\- Rubie...

Tome su cara en un rápido cuando volteo a verme e introduje mi lengua con un beso profundo que le arrancó un gemido enseguida. Empuje su cuerpo a la pared más cercana y busque levantar su pierna derecha con mi mano aferrándola a su firme muslo

-¿Te gusta?

Susurre mi pregunta con mis labios acariciando su cuello con el movimiento, dirigí mi mano más cerca de su intimidad y presione mi cadera contra ella

-Joder Zelena... Me encanta

-¿Te gusta que te toque?

-Dios… sabes que si

-¿Te gusta que te tome así cierto? - empuje con más fuerza mi mano contra su ropa interior - ¿quieres correrte en mi mano?

-¡Maldición si...!

Sonreí al verla tan entregada y acerque mi cara a su oreja para poder susurrarle

-Entonces sube al auto, que Regina me cortará las manos si no llegamos a tiempo a ver nacer nuestros sobrinos

-¿Que…?

Sonreí con malicia al ver su rostro desconcertado al separarme de golpe de su cuerpo y acomodar mi ropa en un gesto elegante

-Te espero con Henry en el auto amor

Camine orgullosa hacia la calle y una carcajada brotó de mi al oírla gritar y exigir que regresará y acabará lo que había empezado...

A veces a mi novia se le olvidada que salía con una villana... Y no estaba mal que lo recordara de vez en cuando

POV RUBIE LUCAS

07:25

-Señoras les pido su comprensión en la situación que está pasando la señorita Swan

-Sabes que a las ecografías siempre hemos asistido las tres Whale, no te pongas idiota ahora- le gruñí molesta a sus intentos de bloqueo

-Pero ahora Emma va a dar a luz a dos bebés, necesita estar concentrada y calmada, y admitámoslo, si están ustedes tres dado vueltas, ese parto será todo menos sereno

Me cruce de brazos molesta, desde que habíamos logrado aparecernos en la entrada del hospital, nos habían estado colocando problemas para ver a Emma y acompañarla. Mire a mi novia discutirle a Whale y argumentarle que como posible madre del bebé debía de estar en ese momento, la verdad es que le encontraba la razón, no en la parte que fuéramos las posibles madres, estábamos al tanto de la verdad, pero nos sentíamos comprometidas con ese embarazo y esperábamos esos bebés, no queríamos perdernos ese momento

-Whale... - interrumpí a Zelena colocando una mano sobre su hombro para evitar que le arrancará los ojos franki - tú has visto que hemos acompañado en cada momento a Emma, nos has visto a las tres preguntando por la salud de ellos... Ayúdanos a estar ahí, prometemos comportarnos y no estorbar

-Escúchenme las dos - nos apuntó con su dedo paseándolo de forma amenazante - no quiero gritos

-No gritos - le prometí

-No insultos - ahora apunto directamente Zelena sin vergüenza alguna - no bromas sobre mi cabello o algo similar

\- No seas ridículo

Golpee en la costilla a Zelena de forma amenazante para que cooperara

-No diremos nada de tu ridículo cabello o tu gusto por los muertos, ni que ganaste tu título de medicina en una feria, ni tu mal aliento, ni lo malo que eres en la...

Gire y de un pisotón directo hice callar a mi deslenguada novia

-No diremos nada Whale

\- Algo me dice que voy a terminar arrepentido de esto

Sonreí cuando se dio la vuelta y hablando con la enfermera más cercana nos hizo un gesto para que nos acercáramos

-Ella es Ana, les dará la indumentaria para que puedan entrar al parto

Nerviosa y ansiosa hicimos el recorrido por los pasillos del hospital hasta el cuarto de Emma, cubiertas de mascarillas y una bata verde entramos en silencio

-Me debes 20 dólares Mills - nos saludó Emma con un gesto cansado - te dije que lograrían entrar

-Yo no sé ni para que me molesto en pedir privacidad - gruño la alcaldesa caminando hacia nosotros - la primera que comience a molestar le arrancare el corazón sin pensarlo, ¿está claro?

-Entendido

-Seremos una mosca en la pared

Le sonreí a Emma a la distancia, mi amiga se veía cansada y algo pálida... deje a Regina seguir con sus amenazas y lista de cosas que debíamos de hacer y no hacer dársela a Zelena mientras me escabullí donde mi rubia favorita

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si mis hijos estuvieran tratando de salir por mi pecho en lugar de mi utero

-Esa no es una imagen linda - hice un gesto de asco ante la imagen - ¿que han dicho los doctores?

-No mucho la verdad... viene cada una hora, monitorean los latidos de los bebés, Whale me pide que me abra de piernas para ver cómo va todo ahí abajo – hizo un gesto hacia su entrepierna y luego a Regina - obviamente mi encantadora novia asesina con la mirada al doctor cada vez que lo hace y le tiene prohibido que tarde más de cinco minutos

Lance una carcajada ante la imagen de la situación que me contaba Emma y lleve una toalla a su frente para secar su sudor

\- Tú tienes que estar tranquila Emma, ya verás que todo saldrá bien y nuestros bebés estarán en un parpadeo con nosotras

-Lo sé... lo se

Di un paso hacia atrás para que Zelena pudiera saludarla y me acerque a Regina con precaución

-No es sólo cansancio lo que tiene...

-Lo sé - se cruzó de brazos y levantó la vista orgullosa hacia su novia - pero lo está haciendo bien

-¿Lo sabe?

-No quiero preocuparla aún más, ella ya ha tenido un parto antes, sabe que este nivel de cansancio no es normal

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Voltee la vista hacia Regina cuando tomó mi brazo temblando

\- No se marchen... quédense durante el parto porque realmente no sé qué va a pasar

-No nos moveremos de aquí Regina

-Tengo miedo a perderla... - sentí un nudo en mi garganta a su confesión- Pero el cuento que Emma leyó durante su embarazo fue real

-¿El de la princesa y la bruja?

-Ella murió... él bebe se alimentaba de su magia y en el momento que este nació la princesa sacrificó su vida y su magia para que pudiera sobrevivir

Trate de que mi rostro no transmitiera todo lo que pensaba, no ayudaría en lo absoluto a Regina y de seguro que el radar de mentiras de Emma se activaría enseguida conmigo

-Encontraremos una solución Regina, tu sólo debes de tener fe, no perder la esperanza, seguir pensando de manera positiva y...

-¿Quién de las tres le va a decir a Swan, que se está muriendo?

Iba a matar a mi verde novia.

 _ **Esperó que les gustara el capitulo, no duden en dejarme sus comentarios y meterme prisa para q suba el siguiente xD**_

 _ **Amor… "Te espero sin prisas y te quiero sin pausas"**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


	14. Nueve meses parte 2

_**Hola!**_

 _ **Y hemos llegado al último capítulo de esta pequeña historia, espero que pudieran disfrutarla, así como yo disfrute escribirla.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 **Nueve meses… parte 2**

 **Emma POV**

Parpadee repetidamente con rapidez, incluso ignore la pequeña contracción que sentía con tal de no perder la imagen frente a mis ojos

-¿Todo bien amor?

Asentí al escuchar la palabra de Regina sin abrir la boca

-Debes de descansar cariño, pronto vendrá el tarado de Whale a meterte mano

Ignore el comentario y ladee mi cabeza en busca de comprensión de lo que pasaba en el cuarto

-¿No vas a decir nada Regina?

-¿Sobre qué?

Gire los ojos al verla hacerse la desentendida con el tema

\- ¿Vamos a ignorar deliberadamente el hecho que Rubie pareciera estar tratando de matar a Zelena, y está a su vez pareciera que está tratando de meterle mano bajo la falda?

Mi morena giro los ojos antes de tomar asiento al borde de mi cama y buscar mis manos

-No veo nada que no hubiésemos visto en la mansión desde que ese par se mudó con nosotras

Reí ante sus palabras tranquila y busque la valentía para preguntar

-¿Que está pasando Regina? - me incorporé cansada y busque acariciar su mejilla - que me estás ocultando morena

-Odio ese estúpido poder que tienes...

-Lo sé... ¿todo está bien con los bebés?

Era esa la pregunta que me carcomía desde que comenzaron las contracciones, tenía la experiencia de un parto y sabía que solía, sin embargo con este el dolor venía acompañado de tirones de mi magia y pequeñas explosiones que habían destruido varias cosas del cuarto

-Los bebés están bien Emma

Asentí cuando Zelena y Rubie se acercaron a Regina como forma de apoyo acomodando sus cabellos tras la pelea

-¿Recuerdas la historia de la princesa que quedó embarazada?

Hice memoria del libro de aquella vez y de cómo me había asustado por que coincidía con la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento

-Lo recuerdo... en especial porque en Boston no me sentía muy bien, pero una vez que llegue a Storybook todos los dolores pararon

\- Eso es porque este lugar tiene magia - me explico Zelena tranquilamente - tu embarazo por ser mágico se ha alimentado de este lugar

-Entiendo - apreté la mano de Regina buscando apoyo, sabía que la explicación que seguía no iba a ser linda

\- Probablemente tu embarazo ha sido tranquilo porque has estado en continuo contacto con la magia de Regina

\- y que el par de locas se mudara a la mansión ayudó aún más a que tuvieras un embarazo tranquilo – aporto a la explicación mi novia

-¿Cuál es el precio?

Mire a Regina tras mi pregunta, comenzaba a imaginar los posibles escenarios que venían cuando el parto llegará

\- En la historia, la princesa sacrificó su vida y su magia por su hijo

-¿Voy a morir?

El silencio tras mi pregunta respondió está con rapidez

\- No seas idiota Swan, claro que no te vas a morir - gruño Zelena caminando hacia la puerta tirando hacia la puerta - volveremos con algunas cosas en un par de minutos... retén esos bebés dentro de ti rubia

Asentí a sus palabras y busque la mirada en Regina una vez que quedamos solas

\- No quiero morir Regina

\- No lo vas a hacer

-Eso espero, porque quiero estar con nuestro hijos... quiero una familia contigo y Henry

-No dejaré que nada te pase, no lo voy a permitir

Sonreí al escucharla convencida y busque que se recostara conmigo con nuestras manos enlazadas sobre mi abultado vientre

-Pero quiero que sepas que si debo de decidir...

-No hables Swan

\- ...voy a sacrificarme Regina

Levante la vista para que entendiera y respetara mi decisión

-Nadie se va a morir... tu estarás conmigo en cada paso que den nuestros hijos y cuando sean lo suficientemente grande nos casaremos

-¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio?

-¿Pareciera que te voy a dar opciones?

Gire los ojos y regrese a ver nuestras manos unidas

-Eres el ser menos romántico que he conocido

-Así me amas

-Aún sigo preguntando como...

Apreté los dientes cuando comencé a sentir como comenzaba a llegar una contraccion

-¡Mierda, está es fuerte!

Gruñí con fuerza y grite cuando el dolor atravesó mi vientre, las luces comenzaron a parpadear y los pequeños frascos de la sala comenzaron a estallar al son de mi dolor

-Respira Emma

Le di una mirada asesina y apreté sus dedos para que compartiera mi dolor

-¿Qué crees que estoy tratando de hacer Mills?

-Lo estás haciendo genial amor, sólo bota el aire con calma

-Se cómo respirar Regina, aprendí hace bastante tiempo como hacerlo

Volví a gritar cuando el dolor pasó desde mi vientre hacia mi pecho

-¡Ya vienen!

-Es solo una contracción Emma, tu sólo debes esperar que pase - le di una mirada de odio a sus palabras de consuelo - Whale nos dijo que faltan algunas horas para...

Interrumpí su discurso tomándola de la chaqueta y la acerque a mi rostro

-Maldición Regina, soy yo quien está pasando una pelota de fútbol entre las piernas - le gruñí apretando los dientes mientras sentia más y más dolor - llama al médico y ordena que me den drogas o te juro que te pediré el divorcio antes que nos casemos

La vi asentir asustada y salió corriendo a buscar ayuda. Me lance hacia atrás y tome mi pecho con mi mano, dolía como nunca antes en mi vida, podía sentir como mi corazón se apretaba, los tendones de mis músculos se estiraban en cada respiración y mi magia buscaba salir por cada poro de mi cuerpo

-Necesito que aguanten pequeños -susurre entre lágrimas ya cansada- tengo fe en que su tía Zelena alguna solución traerá... porque de verdad que quiero estar con ustedes toda mi vida

Deje correr mi llanto angustiada, estaba asustada y adolorida... no sabía que iba a ocurrir

-Muy bien mamá Swan, vamos a ver cómo está la situación ahí abajo

Ignore la genial entrada del idiota y estire mi mano hacia Regina

\- ¡Vaya! Al parecer sus hijos tienen prisa por venir

-¡No me digas!

Volví a gritar al sentir más dolor en mi pecho, las luces parpadearon antes de reventar una vez más

-Llamen a las enfermeras, esos bebés deben de salir ahora

-¡Aún no! - intente cerrar las piernas - Zelena aún no ha llegado

\- Swan hace dos minutos gritaba que le sacaremos los "succionadores de vida"

-¡Estos bebés se quedan dentro de mi Whale!

-Yo soy el médico aquí, usted no puede opinar al respecto

Lance una mirada de odio cuando lo vi buscar apoyo en mi novia que había optado por no abrir la boca

-Es mi útero Whale, mi decisión

-Mi hospital, mi decisión médica

Quedamos ambos mirando a Regina para que apoyara a uno de los dos

-Bueno... creo que lo mejor es que...

-¡Llegamos!

-Gracias a Dios

Ignore el agradecimiento de la cobarde de mi novia y me enfoque en Zelena que traía un grueso libro bajo el brazo. Ya le pediría el divorcio a Regina cuando pudiera ponerme de pie

-¡¿Qué esperas Whale para sacar a mis hijos?!

Me acomodaron en la camilla de manera que Regina quedará recostada atrás mío para darme apoyo al momento de pujar, Zelena y Rubie se colocaron cada una a mis costados

-Para que esto resulte Emma, debes de relajarte y respirar

Mire con odio a Rubie en lo que me incorporaba para empezar a respirar

-¿Has sacado una sandía por entre las piernas loba?

-¡Claro que no! Eso es físicamente imposible

-¡Pues yo estoy a punto de hacerlo, así que cierra la boca!

Sentí como Regina se pegaba a mi espalda y pasaba su rostro por mi hombro

-Vamos amor... respira conmigo, necesito que te relajes para poder hacer funcionar el hechizo de Zelena y podamos ser una familia los cinco

Bote el aire y cerre los ojos, busque concentrarme en mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón, anule el miedo que me producía escuchar a Zelena recetar el hechizo

-Necesito que comiences a empujar Emma

-Pero hazlo con calma – aporto Rubie tomando mi mano – sé que tú puedes

Ignore el gran aporte de mi amiga y comencé a empujar con fuerzas, ignore el dolor que comencé a sentir en cada respiración y apreté aún más la mano de Rubie y Regina

-¡Ya veo su cabeza!

-Eso es asqueroso

-Necesito que dejes salir tu magia en el último empujón – sentí la mano de Zelena sobre mi hombro mientras buscaba recuperar el aire y no asesinar a mi novia y amiga con sus comentarios – Debes dejarte ir, tu magia se aferra a tus hijos

Asentí con rapidez, tome aire y grite con todas mis fuerzas para poder expulsar a mi hijo y mi magia. Las luces parpadearon, antes de apagarse en una explosión, alcance a oír el llanto a lo lejos antes de sentir como me mareaba y dejaba de sentir todo a mí alrededor

 **Regina POV**

Moje una vez más mi cara para ver si lograba espantar definitivamente el sueño y el cansancio que me cargaba. Observe mi reflejo en el pequeño espejo del hospital y deje ir un suspiro

-Tu puedes hacerlo Mills, sólo debes de respirar y aceptar que no hubo forma de evitarlo

Acomode mi cabello en un gesto rápido de magia y estire mi cuello de un lado a otro hasta hacerlo sonar

-Eres Regina Mills, eres una reina, la alcaldesa de Storybook, eres hermosa, eres inteligente... - susurre como un mantra antes de girar el pomo de la puerta - aquí vamos

Abrí con lentitud para así evitar el ruido en el cuarto de Emma, mire a su cama entristecida al verla vacía y di un paso hacia adelante. Mi primera reacción fue la de apretar los labios al ver a Nieves aquí, me daba la espalda y le escuchaba maldecir en silencio

-¿Todo bien?

-Si tenía alguna duda de quién era la madre de mis nieto, ahora no me queda duda alguna - se volteó para asesinarme con la mirada dejando ver una gran mancha de vómito sobre su ropa - sólo un hijo de Regina tendría la habilidad de vomitarme al segundo de haberlo tomado

-Quizás sea el asqueroso perfume que traes Marie – le interrumpió mi hermana sin levantar la vista de mi hijo que cargaba en brazos – pareciera que traes toda la primavera encima

-Mi perfume no es asqueroso, es una mezcla perfecta entre rocio de la mañana, pasto recién cortado, florecitas polinizadas, arboles del…

Gire los ojos a la discusión de ellas y voltee a ver a Rubie que traía a mi bebe en sus brazos

-Es un bebe hermoso y tranquilo… ¿Estas segura que es de ustedes?

-Idiota

Tome con cuidado a mi pequeña, sus pequeños cabellos oscuros se dejaban ver entre sus mantas y el pequeño gorro blanco que la cubría, no había podido ver bien sus ojos aun, pero algo me decía que el azul de Emma estaría presente en ella

-¿Nos dirás los nombres de nuestros ahijados finalmente?

Sonreí con calma admirando cada rasgo de su pequeño rostro en busca de similitudes con Emma

-Les quiero presentar a Helena Mills-Swan – les presente orgullosa a mas no poder – y a su hermano Hector Mills-Swan

-Son nombres hermosos hermanita

Le sonreí una vez que se colocó a mi lado y así poder admirar a mi hijo también. El silencio reino aquel cuarto mientras mis hijos dormían, se paseaban entre los brazos de nosotras tres ya que Nieves se había ido a su cuarto a cambiar de ropa, claramente no se lo iba a impedir

-¡Miren quien regreso al mundo de los vivos!

Levante la vista emocionada al ver a Whale entrar empujando la camilla de Emma, se le veía ya despierta y con una sonrisa cansada

-La señorita Swan paso por un evento altamente cansador, asi que les pediré a las tres que estén tranquilas y la ayuden con los bebes – dictamino Whale anotando algunas cosas en la ficha de mi novia – por ahora solo les pediré que la ayuden para poder darle pecho a los bebes que de seguro despertaran pronto

-Si, si , si – le apuro Rubie con una mano - ya puedes retirarte Frankie

Deje a Helena en los brazos de Zelena y me acerque a Emma con cuidado hasta poder tocarla con mis dedos

-¿Cómo estás?

-Cansada… no recuerdo mucho

-Lo hiciste perfecto

-Me desmaye a la mitad del parto – acoto pasando sus manos por mi rostro acercándolo hacia ella – te extrañe Mills

-Yo también sheriff – roce sus labios en busca de reconocimiento de lo mío – no vuelvas a asustarme así, mi pequeño corazón no va a poder aguantarlo una vez mas

Asintió antes de besarme con propiedad de quien sabe que hacer, movió sus labios sobre los míos pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi boca, la deje recorrer mis labios, apretar mi cabello y empujarme con fuerza hacia ella, siempre era así entre nosotras, una necesidad de sentir real a la otra que nos envolvía en nuestro propio mundo

-Y así es como tus madres te hicieron pequeña helena, aunque con un poco más de babas y menos ropa

Me separe a regañadientes de mi novia ante la interrupción de Zelena y le di una mirada de odio profundo

-No me mires así Mills, tengo a alguien aquí que se muere por conocer a su otra mami – se burló de mí la muy idiota y camino hacia nosotras, me acomode sobre la cama de Emma y le di espacio para que pudiera recibir a nuestro hijo

-Tiene tu nariz y cabello

Sonreí cuando la vi admirar a nuestro hijo maravillada, yo estire mis brazos y Rubie deposito a Helena conmigo

-Ambos son hermosos – miro a nuestra hija – sacaron tus colores Regina

-Hector tiene algunos cabellos colorines – aporto Zelena exageradamente orgullosa ante ese hecho – y Helena tiene las pecas de Rubie

-¿Están consiente que estos bebes lo hicimos Regina y yo, cierto?

-Si… sobre eso hay algo que debo contarte Emma

Ignore su ceja alzada y baje la vista para comprobar que efectivamente helena tenía unas pequeñas pecas sobre su nariz

-¿Recuerdas el hechizo que Zelena recito mientras estabas de parto?

-¿Cuál es el precio?

-Para que tu pudieras vivir y tus hijos también, en el momento de salir yo cedi algo de mi magia sobre Hector – explico Zelena en palabras mágicas – el necesitaba una pequeña parte para poder estar completo y poder así dejarte vivir

-Y después que te desmayaste y comenzaron a cortarte por la mitad – siguió Rubie en su exagerada explicación cuando Whale se vio en la obligación de aplicarle una cesárea de emergencia – yo por ser un ser mágico cedi parte de mi magia a la pequeña Helena

-Y eso significa que…

-¡Que también somos madres de los gemelos!

Gire una vez más los ojos ante el entusiasmo de la bola de pelos ante su estúpida conclusión desde que le explicamos en qué consistía el hechizo

-¿Qué son madres de que…?

-Ignórala Emma, el exceso de sexo claramente ha atrofiado su pequeño cerebro – trate de desviar el tema

-Técnicamente…

-Zelena...

-Zelena nada, deja de intimidar a tu hermana Regina Mills y díganme de un vez que quieren decir con eso del traspaso de magia hacia mi hijo

-Significa que Helena y Héctor están emparentados mágicamente con Rubie y Zelena – le explique de forma escueta

\- ¿Y eso es malo?

-Claro que no es malo

Lance una mirada asesina a Rubie antes de toparme con la ceja alzada de Emma exigiendo toda la verdad

-Existe una mínima posibilidad que tengan problemas peludos cada luna llena o tomen un color verdoso cuando sientan envidia

Cerré los ojos para dejar que mi novia digiriera mis palabras l... sabía que esas condiciones no eran tan malas si pensaba que la otra opción era la muerte de ella, pero no dejaba de ser todo tan extraño

\- Sabes que voy a amar a nuestros hijos, aunque hubiesen nacido con un tercer ojo

Abrí los ojos a las palabras de Emma y apoye mi cuerpo al suyo sin despertar a nuestro hijos

-Lo se... - susurre antes de voltear a verla- te amo Emma Swan, no te imaginas cuanto

-Me hago una idea alcaldesa - deje un suave beso que fue interrumpido por el llanto de Helena

\- Esa pequeña tiene hambre

-¡Genial! - se acercó Zelena a la cama - siempre me pregunté cómo eran los pechos de Emma y ahora tendré un primer plano

-¡FUERA ZELENA!

Creo que mi grito fue suficiente para espantar a ese par de nuestro cuarto por un par de horas, pero también sirvió para que Hector despertara en busca de comida

-Ve a Helena, yo calmo a este pequeño príncipe

Tome contra mi cuerpo y comencé a pasearlo por la habitación con la tranquilidad que me había dado mis años junto a Henry, deje que apretara mi dedo y no deje de susurrarle que se calmara. Levante mi cabeza y vi en ese momento mi felicidad, Emma daba de comer a nuestra hija mientras la acariciaba suavemente, admirándola emocionada.

Me permití respirar el amor entre nosotras, disfrute del cruce de miradas entre nosotras y supe en ese momento que ambos estábamos completas; teníamos una familia, parte de ella en brazos, otra mitad fuera del hospital seguramente teniendo sexo en algún cuarto vacío y a nuestro pequeño príncipe Henry que pronto pelearía con nosotras para cargar a sus hermanitos

Íbamos a ser felices, al final del día eso era lo importante….

 _ **Espero que les gustase este final, no duden en dejar sus comentarios, agradezco a todos los que me han dejado un comentario, me encanta leerlos**_

 _ **Me queda aún un fic que acabar, no lo he olvidado… y espero poder seguir subiendo alguna que otra historia… la pareja SQ siempre me trae ideas, solo falla el tiempo**_

 _ **Amor… a días de tu cumpleaños… gracias por permitirme ser parte de tu vida y poder celebrarlo a tu lado, te quiero**_

 _ **Saludos desde Chile**_


End file.
